Cendrellic Juliet
by YukiSkye
Summary: His love for Prince Kuroba seemingly impossible, Shinichi makes a wish. But when the witch Akako overhears and offers to grant him happiness for one night, will it be worth it in the end? AU KaiShin
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**Summary:** Shinichi had been in love with Kaito for a very long time. Unfortunately, the prince doesn't see him the same way. He makes a wish that was overheard by the witch Akako who offers to grant him happiness for one night for a price. Of course, things don't always go according to plan and as Shinichi deals with the aftermath in the end, was it worth it?

**Pairings:** KaiShin, HakuAoko, HeijiKazu

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Kuroba, Land of the Four-Leafed Clovers, there was a charming young prince who was loved by all. He was a mischievous and fun-loving spirit who was always full of cheer and good heart. His bright, optimistic mannerisms charmed even the surliest person and his charismatic aura drew every kind of person imaginable in. The peasants loved him for his kindness, the workers for his fairness, the nobles for his foresight, and his friends for his character.<em>

_Indeed, Prince Kaito has captured the hearts of people far and wide but one especially more than others._

_Within the House of Kudo, a longstanding noble family of the highest rank charged with enforcing the laws of the royal family and acting as their advisor, was a young lord already well known for his active role in finding and apprehending hundreds of criminals and solving hundreds of crimes no matter how difficult or puzzling a case may be. Although the fledgling lord has not reached the age of adulthood, his intellect has already surpassed even the brightest scholars and he has been known to be able to match wits with the prince. Quiet and even a bit withdrawn, Shinichi Kudo has been best friends with the kingdom's ever vivacious prince since childhood._

_Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, a delicate seed of a wonderful but painful nature had planted itself in his heart and it is from this seed that unfolds a tale._

_This is their story. It is neither a sad nor a tragic one._

* * *

><p>The air of the city of Eden was alive with the sound of excited merry. All around the streets, people were cheering and chattering animatedly, laughter filling the air while perky music stumbled about in happy harmony with the rest of the jovial tunes of the city. Green, white, and yellow decorations shone almost blindingly bright in the morning sun along with a spattering of pastel colors that lined the streets and buildings in vivid clumps.<p>

The day of the long celebrated and long awaited annual Trifolium Festival of the cycle of Zephyrus celebrating the spring was upon them and the grandest event of the year was already underway. The festival in the capital was always the most magnificent out of any other festival in the kingdom and this year was no exception. There was no holding back and the people played and laughed in wild abandon.

Shinichi, however, simply stared out the window with complete and utter indifference.

Formerly piercing icy blue eyes now dulled into a sullen shade stared almost listlessly into the sky, ignoring the colorful town below with its exultant cheer and all its vibrant hues.

He didn't care that it was supposed to be a happy time and he didn't care that today was an extra fun day in a city that was always full of fun even during normal days.

What mattered was that it was _that_ time of year again.

For most people, this would be the happiest day they would ever experience until the next Trifolium Festival. It was a day to eagerly look forward to and to celebrate with frenzy but for Shinichi, this day was the absolute worst. Why? Because today was the exact date he found out he was in love with Kaito and along with the variety of reasons it could never come true. He could have made it through the day fine if it weren't for the Clover Ball, the biggest and grandest event of the festival which serves to celebrate both Trifolium day and Kaito's birthday. He dreaded it the most because it reminded him of every single one of those reasons packed into one night.

Any moment now, Ran was going to come in and drag him off, admonishing him for cooping himself up when he should be out having a grand old time. He would forget his melancholy for the day until night fell and the Clover Ball starts and when the music plays and the dancing begins, he would hide himself in his secret world to stare out over the garden to try to forget and inevitably cry a little when he couldn't, hoping Kaito doesn't find him this time but he inevitably will. The prince would try to coax him in before simply standing beside him, making absentminded small talk while he's thrown into an emotional mess until he leaves again. When the ball is over, he'd slip back in with a perfect smile on his face and bury his heart in work until dawn and maybe even noon.

Until then, however, he will enjoy the peace he was offered.

The sky was a brilliant blue today with a few puffy white clouds floating peacefully by. The quiet wind whispered gently in his ears and ghosted through his hair. It felt refreshing.

A voice called his name, breaking the tranquility.

Ah, here comes Ran right now.

A second later, there was a rough knock on his door before a brunette girl with waist long hair entered. Her periwinkle eyes scanned the room, quickly finding her target sitting near the window.

"Shinichi!" she called, striding across his large room towards him.

The boy turned his attention from the sky to the girl standing beside him, blinking up at her as though she had suddenly appeared without warning.

"Yes Ran?"

"Don't yes Ran me! It's the Trifolium Festival and you're sitting here moping," she huffed, hands on her hips.

"Oh."

"C'mon! Get ready and let's go out and enjoy it!"

She ushered him around the room to gather up his wallet, emblem, and pocket watch before proceeding to drag him off down the hallway. He tripped along, trying to find his balance at the fast pace Ran was going.

"Ran, slow down. The festival isn't going anywhere," Shinichi said exasperatedly as he stumbled over a section of loose carpet.

"Maybe but every second we spend standing around is a second wasted at the festival! Today we're going to have fun."

Shinichi smiled at Ran's enthusiasm.

She was trying to cheer him up again like she always did every Zephyrus cycle. Although Shinichi told no one, not even one of his closest friends about his problem, she was still aware that something was deeply wrong with him. He knew she was worried but he couldn't bring himself to tell her not because he didn't trust her, because he did, but because it was something painful and difficult to get out. Ran, bless her heart, sensed this and never tried to forcibly pry even though she was burning with concern, knowing she'd do more harm than good if she pushed it now. However, he wouldn't be surprised if she got at least an inkling that it had something to do with Kaito. Although Ran wasn't a genius, she was still a very smart girl.

It didn't take long for them to exit the fairly quiet mansion grounds and enter the loud festivities in the city. The streets were lined with cheerful vendors with their spectacularly decorated booths selling their various goods which included pretty glass trinkets, artistic homemade crafts, fine jewelries, and colorful toys. Games were set up with their prizes put tantalizingly in display while merry tunes danced through the air sweet from delicious foods ranging from sugary cakes to savory meats as entertainers and performers of all kinds practiced their dazzling masterful skills. Streamers and flowers covered almost every visage of the city but clovers predominated over them all.

All over the streets, people were making merry, laughter and chatter filling the city, the atmosphere light-hearted. Many were wearing their best clothes of green, white, or yellow, the colors of Trifolium and the official colors of the kingdom.

Shinichi simply wore a plain shirt and pants which earned him the occasional curious stare directed towards him as he walked with a lively Ran in a simple but pretty snow white dress adorned with yellow and green lace.

He found no reason to wear anything extravagant unless it was for important social events such as the Clover Ball where appearances were important and even then he was still reluctant. Even if he disagreed with it, it was redundant to fight against the world on that issue. Those clothes were often uncomfortable to wear and sometimes even hard to move in with too many buttons, too many layers, and too many extras that were unneeded.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ran asked, looking around excitedly.

Shinichi shrugged. "You're the one who dragged me out so you decide."

His friend hummed a contemplatively but before she could suggest anything, someone sped past them so quickly they were nothing but a blur.

"Oi! Stop ya thief!"

Shinichi didn't think twice before he swiveled towards the runaway and launched a pebble at the running offender which connected soundly on his head.

He rushed over to apprehend him if necessary and almost doubled over when he saw who it was.

"S-Saguru?" he spluttered at the groaning heir of the House of Hakuba.

"Finally got ya!"

Shinichi spun around to face the future Head of Security jogging up to them, looking disgruntled and not just a little annoyed. Ran trailed behind him, looking confused and worried.

Without prelude, Heiji marched up to Saguru who was just sitting up with the help of Shinichi and yanked a badge out of his hands.

"This is not somethin' someone like you should be playin' with!" he growled, waving his crest at Saguru's face angrily.

Saguru cast him a glare that suggested the one in front of him was a complete waste of organic material.

"If you would have let me explain, I would not have been forced to take it," he bit out, wincing when Ran's careful fingers brushed lightly against the bump on his head.

"I did let you explain n' I told ya I handled it already but _you_ didn't listen ta _me_. Didja thin' I was incompeten' at my job?" Heiji grit out, looking very much insulted, his face contorting into an angry glare.

"As a matter of fact I do," Saguru replied bluntly, undaunted by the look of outrage his rival was directing at him. "You are too impulsive for the job of ensuring the security of the city let alone the entire country in the future."

"Oh yeah? Well you're a prissy lil' noble prick who thinks he's better n' ev'ryone else, sittin' there n' turnin' your nose up at people as though they're not worth your time.

Now Saguru looked incensed too. "Pardon you! I never thought such frivolous and shallow thoughts!"

"And ya don't even know it! Even better!" exclaimed Heiji almost incredulously, throwing his arms up and rolling his eyes as though giving up.

Shinichi bit back a sigh as he helped the intelligence specialist to his feet. Saguru and Heiji's dislike towards each other was famous around the city and every time they fight, it never failed to exasperate him at least a little. Their characters simply didn't mix. Heiji was warm and friendly though a bit rough around the edges and sometimes rash and laidback making him seem unfit for his job while Saguru was a refined and cool no-nonsense person this side of arrogant making him seem as though he was better than everyone else. It was clear that they made a volatile combination.

"Let's not fight here," Ran interjected. "We're in the middle of a festival and you guys are creating a big fuss."

"Forgive me Ran," Saguru apologized. "You are indeed right. I will let this slide even though Hattori was being irresponsible again."

Heiji bristled. "Irresponsible? At least I'm doin' my job! What're_ you_ doin'?"

"I am keeping an ear out for trouble," Saguru responded stiffly. "I _am_ in charge of gathering information. You on the other hand seemed to be pretty lax if I was able to steal your badge so easily."

"Lax huh?" Heiji growled, "Well shouldn' the next Head of _Intelligence_ be busy chasin' _phantom thieves_ around o' somethin'?"

Saguru's face flushed. "You were as much fooled as I was!" he snapped. Clearly, Heiji had hit a nerve.

"Not fooled enough to gather almost every one of the guards in the castle to chase down the castle's own king and prince," rebutted Heiji, a victorious smirk on his face.

The Hakuba heir scowled deeply and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted when a girl wearing a high ponytail smacked Heiji on the head.

"You ahou! Why'd ya run off? Don't cha know we have a duty to fulfill?" Kazuha berated as Heiji clutched at the back of his head.

"I know that! But this prick stole my badge n' started a fight with me!" Heiji defended, looking heatedly at Saguru.

"Good morning Kazuha and if I may interpose, Heiji here was being irresponsible enough to get his badge stolen."

"Don't listen to tha' prick Kazuha! I tol' him I've got everythin' under control but he still went n' did whatever he wanted—Ow! Why'd ya hit me?" he demanded indignantly.

"It doesn' matter! We still have our job ta do so let's go!" Kazuha yelled, grabbing her wayward companion in an iron grip.

"The lady speaks sense. You could learn from her," Saguru remarked, smirking.

Heiji turned red and spluttered angrily, looking like he wanted nothing more than to strangle him but he knew Kazuha was right. They had a duty to monitor and uphold security during the festival and Heiji couldn't neglect the safety of innocent civilians. So the heir of the Hattori Family simply settled on a glower to demonstrate his displeasure as he allowed himself to be dragged away by Kazuha.

"Sorry for the trouble guys. I'll make up for this idiot nex' time. Maybe we could meet up sometime. See ya around!" she called and with one last apologetic look, she disappeared into the crowd along with Heiji.

"I hope you have a good day Kazuha," Saguru called after her.

Once they were gone, he turned back towards Shinichi and Ran and inclined his head slightly in a gesture of politeness.

"Good morning Ran, Shinichi," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Saguru. Aoko's not with you today?" Ran inquired, noticing the absence of his fiancé.

"I am afraid not. She is helping her father take care of the castle's internal affairs."

Which was code for babysitting Kaito.

Shinichi sympathized.

"I hope he isn't giving her much trouble," he mused out loud.

"I doubt it but she can handle him."

The hopefully went unsaid.

"Well, you must be pretty busy right now. We're sorry for keeping you," Ran apologized.

Saguru shook his head, smiling slightly. "Not at all. I should be the one apologizing for disrupting your time together besides, stopping a few moments to greet friends would not hurt. Still, I am afraid we will have to cut our time together short. I have caught wind of some trouble. I am not sure what it is about yet but you two had best be careful. Let us meet again some other time. Until then, Ran, Shinichi."

With another respectful bow of his head, he turned and strode off, back straight and head held high.

"Everyone's so busy. It's too bad they don't get to fully enjoy the festival," Ran sighed.

Shinichi kind of wished he was too. Work only ever piled up especially when left alone but today _was_ supposed to be a holiday spent with friends and he owed at least that much to Ran. Besides, it was always fun when he went out with her, especially during the festival. It reminded him a bit of their childhood days; a time when he didn't have to worry about staying up late hours for cases and a time when he and Ran were simply children with aspiring dreams and petty problems, something he sacrificed when he took up the Kudo name at an early age.

It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy his work though. He loved it in fact. He loved the mystery and putting the pieces together but more importantly, he was putting away one more dangerous criminal and potentially saving one more life. But he supposed it was nice to take a break. Speaking of breaks, he had noticed that it's been a while since Kaito had snuck in unceremoniously into his house to pull him away from work.

Shinichi shook his head to rid of the thought.

It doesn't matter. Kaito probably had his own work. Being a prince wasn't all fun and games.

But he had always found time to visit even on his busiest days…

"Shinichi! You have that mopey look again!" Ran huffed, looking decidedly determined. "No thinking today! We're going to have fun and turn that frown upside down okay?"

Shinichi quirked a fond smile. "Fine. No thinking today. Promise."

Ran looked satisfied, giving a wide grin of her own. "Good, then let's buy something to eat and play a few games!"

She tugged him over to a stand selling roasted pork and Shinichi allowed himself to let go of all his troubles, worries, and sorrow for this one moment of time with Ran.

The rest of the day was spent together full of laughter and smiles.

Then the clock struck six, signaling the start of the Clover Ball.

_Our story begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ack this first chapter is frighteningly short and a bit... boring ;A; But I wanted to introduce the world I was going for. A fantasy AU. There's never enough of these which is unfortunate because I love fantasy. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible because prologues don't count. I'll give myself a time limit of three days ;A;


	2. Cinderella

Okay… So I broke my time limit. No I didn't just break it. I beat it up, chucked it into a fire, and ran over it with a truck but you know what else I broke? I think I broke my brain. Why? Well… You'll find out in the author's note.

That aside, I would like to thank you guys so much for the critiques! You have no idea how happy I was reading them! Words can't describe how grateful I feel that you'd stop to take the chapter into consideration and take the time to write down your thoughts. Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1:<span> _Cinderella**

_...And all that was left was a glass shoe for whoever cared to pick it up, transparent and beautiful yet fragile to the touch..._

* * *

><p>The Clover Ball had always been the most luxurious and extravagant event in the whole kingdom. While the common people spent their Trifolium night dancing in the city square, every noble and every socialite from far and wide gather at Eden Hall for a beautiful evening spent almost like a fairytale; prince-like gentlemen and princess-like ladies, the glimmer and glamor of the costumes and room, the elegance of which every movement is executed. Surely any ordinary folk would eat their own hats just to get in.<p>

Shinichi detested it.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful to be there because he was well aware of how lucky he was to be born into the family he was in. What he hated about this social event were the people themselves. There was nothing fairytale about them. Of course, not everyone was like this but just seeing some of them essentially sell themselves just to increase their rank twisted his stomach in uncomfortable knots. For those people, the Clover Ball had nothing to do with fun but more to do with getting richer and it was these kinds of people that spoiled this night. They were all fake; their smiles, their charm, and their beauty. Shinichi bet that underneath everything, there was nothing but greed so blinding that they couldn't see anything in front of them anymore.

Shinichi had been approached by several such people whom he had coldly and pointedly refused even to give the time of day. Unfortunately, Kaito had no such choice. He had to uphold an image as a courteous and charming prince in order to hold sway in the nobles' hearts. Although Shinichi had become proficient over the years in the art of upholding a mask, he wondered how Kaito could do it so flawlessly and for such an extended period of time. No one had been able to see past his artificial visage of the perfect gentleman and it gave him a sense of happiness that he was one of the few people who would truly get to know the real Kaito.

None of these people would even come close to his true persona. They would never know that Kaito had always dreamed of being a magician or that he was a romantic at heart and no one would know the many complicated sides and facets that made Kaito what he is. No one… except his future wife and queen, one of the very reasons why Shinichi didn't dare push further than friendship. Kaito was a prince—a mischievous and somewhat silly one but a prince nonetheless—who would one day succeed the throne. If Shinichi were to pursue his own happiness, it would bring about the question of an heir and he couldn't very well choose himself over the whole kingdom.

The night was looking to be a long one already.

A distance away, Ran smiled and waved an elbow-length gloved hand encouragingly at him from her spot beside her mother, beautiful in her elegant sky-blue ball gown with flowers and ribbon in her hair. Her father was nowhere in sight. Well, it wasn't like him to come anyway.

His own parents were a ways off having returned to Eden just in time for the Clover Ball. They were currently with a small group of socialites and nobles, his mother rousing a good laugh from some while his father conversed in hushed tones with others.

"Hey Shinichi!"

The young noble turned and broke into a smile when he spotted Aoko and Saguru. Aoko was beaming, clearly excited about the ball. Sea foam green dress swished with her movements and her locket bearing her family coat of arms glinted in the chandelier light. Saguru, dressed smartly in a beige outfit with his crest of a hawk flashing proudly on his uniform, had a more sedated smile on his face.

"Hello Aoko. Hello Saguru."

"Good to see you again, Shinichi."

"Hello Shinichi! It's been a while since I last saw you! We should catch up together with Ran once she's done greeting her mom's friends and acquaintances!" Aoko babbled happily.

"You haven't changed. Good to see being stuck with Kaito hadn't made you crazy," Shinichi said jokingly.

To that, Aoko let out a hmph. "As if that idiot could! I made sure to pay him back a hundredfold for messing with my dad and Saguru! Just thinking of what he did boils my blood!"

"Now, now Aoko. You should not stress about such things during your night. How about I treat you with the first dance. Is that okay?" Saguru pacified gently, giving her an adoring smile.

Aoko blushed and linked arms with him, face melting into a warm smile of her own. "Yes that's perfect. Thanks Saguru."

"Hey you lovebirds," Ran teased, coming up to them.

"Ran!" Aoko exclaimed upon seeing her.

Ran let out a short laugh. "It hasn't been that long since I last saw you is it?"

"No it hasn't but I'm just so excited! Saguru's excited too even though he doesn't show it," Aoko giggled.

"Of course I am excited. I get to finally spend some time with you away from work."

"I wish Shinichi's the same," Ran sighed, elbowing him lightly. "I've been trying to get him to liven up and it seemed to be working but then he became grumpy again."

"I'm not grumpy," Shinichi protested, looking at Ran in a mock-offended way.

Just brokenhearted.

"Raaaaaan!" a voice squealed. It was all the warning Ran had before she was suddenly tackled into a hug by none other than Sonoko Suzaku in an extravagant gold dress.

"Sonoko!" Ran yelped in surprise, almost toppling over with the sudden weight of her childhood friend. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Teehee. I made time. More importantly, this is your chance to finally find a man of your dreams!" Sonoko cried with a flourish of her arms.

"Sonoko!"

As the quartet began chattering amongst themselves, Shinichi glanced towards a particular area of the room where a certain someone was certain to be.

There was Kaito already surrounded by women and men alike vying for his attention. He was grinning and laughing, looking as carefree as could be but Shinichi knew that hidden securely inside, he hated the vultures as much as he did.

Kaito sensed his gaze on him and, turning his attention from the people around him momentarily, waved at him cheerfully to which the young noble promptly rolled his eyes as a way to tell him not to make himself look like a fool by randomly waving at others. The prince, receiving the message, grinned at him instead but Shinichi simply leveled him a flat look that told him to stop fooling around and attend business. Kaito pouted at him. It wasn't visible but he could tell with the exaggeratedly glum way he looked at him one more time before returning his attention to one of the lords.

After years of being best friends, every gesture and every expression could be read so fluently that sometimes words weren't needed for communication. It was a sign of how close they had gotten but it didn't delude Shinichi with hopes.

Closeness doesn't always imply love. Some close relationships are simply better off as being friends and even if not, transitioning from friends to lovers doesn't simply just _happen_. It's a slow process and the feelings must be mutual. His love was definitely not mutual.

As someone who has known Kaito since they were children, he knew how ambitious the prince could be. If he wanted something, he would pursue it with all his heart and if Kaito had had any kinds of feelings towards him in any way, he would have made it known by now. But there was nothing. The fact that Kaito hadn't even noticed already spoke volumes of what he thought of him—a friend. He probably even viewed some of his slight inconsistency around him as normal behavior by now. It would be pointless to push for more and land them in an awkward situation when he explicitly _knew_—not simply _think_—Kaito didn't have any feelings for him.

"Shinichi! Are you with us?"

Ran's voice brought him back from the corners of his mind.

"Of course Ran. We're talking about how some regions of Terra Mirabili has odd customs right?"

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, pretty features tinged with concern, before returning her attention to the group.

He hated making her worry but he still couldn't bring himself to tell her. He wondered how much longer he intended to be selfish. While he was wallowing in his own self-pity-party, his friends were worrying over him yet he was too engrossed in his own feelings to tell them. It was laughable. It was so laughable that he could cry because he rejected the thought of them feeling helpless on his behalf yet it's painful enough to think about it much less talk about it. It just kept going in circles.

"Say Shinichi, now that I think about it, I never see you around when the dancing starts," Aoko voiced thoughtfully.

"That would be because I might have gone somewhere else when it starts. I'm terrible at dancing."

Which wasn't a lie. The last thing he needed was to get pulled into dancing with strangers and demonstrate his wonderful skills at tripping and falling on his face.

"Oh I see. Then why don't you learn how to dance?" she asked curiously.

"Because any efforts to teach this idiot just fly out the window," Ran answered, rolling her eyes. "I swear if it has nothing to do with mysteries or stopping criminals he's bound to be useless at it. He can remember extremely long sequence of numbers and recite a whole book but he can't even remember his own birthday."

Aoko giggled. "That's almost like Saguru except he knows how to dance and remembers all our important dates."

Saguru smiled along. "Well of course. I may need to memorize a lot of things but it is still no excuse to forget my own fiancé's birthday."

"So when's the wedding you two?" Sonoko asked enthusiastically, clasping her hands together eagerly and almost bouncing on the spot in her excitement.

"Well…"

The rest of the time was spent conversing with one another. They briefly had a conversation with Heiji and Kazuha before they moved off, busy with security, and held the occasional pleasant exchange with those who came up to them.

Finally, the violins started to hum and the piano started to sing. It was a signal that the fun was about to begin.

It was his cue to go.

He bid a quick farewell to the group before he withdrew, hiding within the crowd itself with years of practiced ease. Once he was well out of the groups of people, he stopped to consider.

Where should he go this time?

If he recalled correctly, the very back of the ballroom was covered in swaths of red velvet curtains and hidden among the fabric was a door to a balcony overlooking the garden. It was out of sight and quiet. It was perfect.

He moved to the back unnoticed and made his way through the heavy folds of the curtain towards the balcony door.

The night air was quiet as it oft was. The Garden of Eden seemed to stretch endlessly, containing every kind of flora imaginable like a paradise of exotic and wonderful blooms and plants. The far-off, vague sounds of splashing water from the fountains whispered in the air no louder than a breath and the leaves of apple tree growing a few feet away to his side stirred not even the slightest.

He shut the glass door and stood leaning against the cool stone of the balcony rails, enjoying the calm before his thoughts eventually took over and inevitably drifted towards a certain prince.

He sighed.

When had he gotten so bad?

He didn't know, he didn't really care, and it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he knew it would be self-destructive to continue down this path. Maybe it was about time to let go. But he'd been telling himself that for years and look where he was now. Perhaps if he could get some kind of closure, a last farewell before he buried this feeling.

If only…

"If only I could have just this one night with him. Just once. Then… I'll be ready…"

Only a slight breeze carrying the scent of flowers answered him.

"Ahh, unrequited love. How it lights the heart in such a bittersweet flame that it releases dark and despairing smoke to the sky yet it burns so beautifully that moths just can't help but come," a lilting voice echoed.

Startled, Shinichi jerked his head around for the source of the voice but all that met his eyes was the expanse of quiet garden below.

A giggle sounded through the still night air before a mist started to gather beside him. He turned towards the sound and right before Shinichi's eyes, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on materialized out onto the branches of the apple tree like a dreamy sigh, her ember-red hair whipping about her porcelain white face like a sleepy fire. Enchanting scarlet eyes were bright like rubies in the moonlight yet something secretive seemed to lurk in its shadows, instantly putting Shinichi on alert. Pink rose petal lips curved lightly into a mysterious smile.

Her beauty was otherworldly. Her presence alone was ethereal. Surely it was impossible for someone to be this beautiful?

He stared, bewildered at the girl that had suddenly appeared before him sitting majestically on her branch.

"Greetings," she said in a melodious voice, "I am known by many names but you may call me Akako, the Crimson Witch."

"The Crimson Witch…?"

"You have heard of me of course. I am the witch famed for her dark arts and black magic but I am not here for that," she dismissed easily with a graceful movement of her hand. "I am here because I can't help but overhear your wish."

Shinichi immediately became wary.

"What of it?" he asked cautiously, tensing.

Akako seemed amused at his guardedness. "Relax. I'm not going to try anything. I'm simply here to propose a proposition. You are free to refuse it if you wish and I will leave with no incident. You have my word in the name of the magic that binds me as a witch."

As soon as she spoke her promise, a faint red glow seemed to surround her figure before dispersing.

"There. Now I can't break my word otherwise my own magic would destroy me. Is that better?" she asked, crossing her legs and propping her head upon the arm resting on her knee.

"Not particularly."

Akako sighed, a fragile puff of air from her lips. "No reasoning with mortals. I simply want you to listen. Will you agree to at least that?"

Shinichi still had his misgivings and suspicions. He knew this girl—witch—has an ulterior motive. No witch as powerful as she would come just because she hears a wish from an inconsequential human like him. She wanted something from him. But can he really deny her something as simple as lending his ear? Besides, Shinichi may not know a lot about magic but he knew that it required precise wording and Akako had promised to leave him alone without doing anything only if he heard her out and refused her bargain.

"… Alright. I'll listen."

Akako's eyes lit up with her smile, looking like a cat that had just spotted a delectable bird. "Very good. Now, as a witch I have the ability to make your wish come true. I can cast a spell on you that will grant you this happiness you wanted for this one night until midnight. However, things never come free. I require a price."

Of course. Therein lay her intentions.

"And that would be?"

"Ah. I won't reveal that until after."

"Why?"

"Because you will refuse."

Shinichi scowled at the seemingly backwards logic.

"And withholding the conditions of your proposal _won't _make me decline?"

"Oh?" Akako gasped, covering her mouth overdramatically, eyes wide in mock surprise. "But will you really let this chance slip by? You might not get another opportunity like this again. As I promised, if you say no, I will leave without fuss and then what? Are you going to go through the same routines again? Hiding your love and looking from afar, yearning but never even daring to approach the boundary you so want to cross between friends and lovers? You'll never be able to find the same opportunity only I can offer ever again."

Shinichi bit his lip.

It was true. This chance may never come again in his lifetime but will he really risk giving something that might be extremely precious to him for just a few short hours of bliss in exchange?

He didn't want to believe her words; that she can really grant him something he had wanted for a very long time. His mind screamed at him that this deal was extremely disadvantageous, that the risk far outweighs the reward, to refuse, but his traitorous heart was pounding so fast with hope at this chance that he could no longer hear anything other than this sweet temptation.

He might be naïve and he might be rash but he knew only love would drive him to such lengths as to ignore his own reason even if he knew he might regret it in the end. He was such a fool.

With a great amount of uncertainty, he nodded his head hesitantly. "Alright… I'll take up your offer."

Akako's smile widened further and Shinichi almost regretted his decision. A wand appeared suddenly in her delicate hand out of thin air. "Very well. Then our agreement is sealed."

With a flick the wrist, a light surrounded him, blinding him temporarily, before fading away.

"The spell I've put on you is an illusion. If anyone were to look at you, they will see a beautiful young lady even if you can't see it for yourself. I'd advise you to avoid reflections however because this illusion deceives only human eyes but not the inner eye. Remember that the spell wears off at midnight so you might want to leave before then or risk being exposed.

"Oh and one more thing. I suggest you not remove any part of your outfit otherwise, other guests might see a rather ah… indecent view under your 'gown,'" Akako advised, eyes lighting with humor. "Have fun."

With one last chiming laugh, she vanished into the air as though she had never been there in the first place.

Shinichi stared at the spot she disappeared for a long time, uncertain whether or not she had really done anything or if she was even real or not.

"Shinichi? Are you there?"

Shinichi froze at the call, his heart speeding up to an impossibly fast rate. He wasn't ready to see Kaito yet! What if he could see through this apparent "illusion?" What if the witch had tricked him?

But before he could do anything, the balcony doors were pushed open.

"Shin… ichi?"

He swiveled around from the balcony's rail, startled at the voice that had suddenly gotten so much closer, heart thrumming wildly and mind entering a state of panic. All that registered was to show proper respect for the apparent royalty standing in front of him as someone who didn't know him personally. That would be a good first step. So, unsure of what else to do, Shinichi bowed awkwardly at the surprised prince. He knew he was supposed to curtsy but he couldn't exactly do that if he wasn't wearing a dress even if the apparent illusion said otherwise.

Kaito stared at him, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before his reaction disappeared as fast as it had come, a charming smile already on his face.

"Good evening miss," he greeted amiably, giving nothing of his earlier shock away.

"G-good evening Your Majesty," Shinichi mumbled, not quite able to meet Kaito's eyes.

It seemed like Akako had held true to her promise and casted an illusion over him. It was a bit of a relief that it worked but now Shinichi found himself unsure of what to do next.

"It's a beautiful night out isn't it?"

The sound of Kaito's voice right beside him made him jump slightly and he hastily tried to hide his reaction.

"I-indeed it is…"

He couldn't quite stop the slight trembling in his hand so he gripped the balcony rails and hoped he didn't appear as nervous as he felt.

"Relax. There's no need to be so nervous around me. I won't bite," Kaito said light-heartedly. "May I inquire as to why a lovely lady such as yourself is out here all alone?"

Of course it would be a fruitless endeavor to hide such things from Kaito's keen eyes.

"Oh I um… I guess I got tired of being around all those people so I'm getting away from it for a little while."

"You too huh? It does get stuffy in there after a while doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah…"

It felt a bit strange to be conversing with someone he knew practically his whole life as though he was a stranger but it wasn't altogether bad especially since this meant an opportunity to start anew with him.

"Aren't you lonely out here by yourself?"

"I could ask the same of you, Your Majesty," Shinichi shot back. "I'm out here because I'm alone but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm lonely."

Kaito looked mildly amused. "I see. If that's the case then I guess I'm the same as you."

Shinichi nodded. "I see. You _were_ just looking for someone weren't you? You must have been tired after a while too and sought this person out to escape," he stated. "I don't envy you for your position."

"But why not? You can get away with a lot of things. For instance, I bet you could never cause your father's forty-one year old personal guard to throw bouts of childish tantrums and come out unscathed!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kaito.

"You're such an idiot and if you keep that up you'll give the poor man a heart att—"

Shinichi froze and clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide in horror at what he had just left his mouth but the damage had been done. Now that the initial anxiousness had melted away, it was so easy to slip back into his usual pattern around Kaito since he had been around him for so long, forgetting that he was a different person, a stranger, right now entirely.

To his relief, Kaito burst out laughing, its carefree sound sending a flutter through his heart.

"That's exactly what my friend tells me!" he said mirthfully.

"Then listen to him and spare a few minds from insanity. More specifically your insanity."

He felt he might be pushing it, to talk to him in such a familiar way but the air around Kaito had relaxed somewhat, something that only happened when he felt comfortable. It seemed like this was exactly what Kaito had needed. That was good. He could use a bit of rest from the world for a while after tirelessly dealing with its demanding affairs.

He wondered if this would be how they would interact if he weren't hiding because of his melancholy and Kaito didn't specially come to try to cheer him up but instead came to simply find a companion. Just another one of his acts of selfishness.

"Now that's mean," Kaito pouted, wearing a mock hurt look, "I am not crazy merely, the whole world is mad and I'm the only sane one who is doing what any sane person would do."

"In what world?" retorted Shinichi.

He could tell the prince was enjoying this bantering. With each minute that passed by, Kaito's smile grew a little truer, his laughter a little more genuine, and his true character showed just a little more. It almost made him slip a few times when he directed one of his grins or laughs at him and his heart wouldn't stop somersaulting with the knowledge that he was the one who got him to open up like this. But he remained as calm as possible, aiming to enjoy his presence as much as he can as someone other than his best friend.

Finally, Kaito stretched, his pristine, intricate white and gold coat rustling with the movement, before setting both elbows on the rail and resting his head on his hands.

"I suppose I'd better get back," he sighed, looking slightly sulky.

Shinichi felt his heart sink but he swallowed the feeling. He can't be so self-centered that he'd impede Kaito of his duties. "I suppose you should," he said, keeping his disappointment from entering his voice.

Kaito let out a lazy hum before standing up straight again a few seconds later.

Shinichi expected him to leave but instead, he bowed towards him and held out a hand.

"May I have the honor of having a dance with you?"

The young noble stared at the hand as though unbelieving of the sight in front of him before shaking his head. "I don't know how to dance…" he confessed.

"Then I'll teach you! May I?"

Kaito looked so eager that he could hardly refuse. When the prince received consent, he took his hand lightly and put a gentle hand on his waist.

"Here, follow my lead."

They moved slowly and deliberately around the balcony. Although he had never been very good with dancing, he made sure to concentrate as not to humiliate himself or accidentally hurt Kaito.

The first few times, Shinichi had still unintentionally stepped on Kaito's foot despite his determination to which he apologized profusely and to which the prince assured him it was alright.

By the eighth try, he was able to go through the motions without doing any damage although he was still rather clumsy.

"You're doing well," Kaito praised happily and it was enough to send a surge of joy through him.

He could hardly believe this was happening.

"Shall we move inside now?" the prince asked once he was adequately satisfied that Shinichi could keep up.

The noble hesitated and Kaito, seeing this, added quickly, "It's alright if you don't want to but I'd really like it if you'd accompany me back in."

The hopeful look that was directed at him would have killed any protests he may have had, not that he had been planning to refuse anyway.

"No, I'll dance with you," he said, smiling.

Kaito beamed and offered his arm which Shinichi took a little tentatively, feeling his face heating up. The prince proceeded to move forward but stopped, blinking at the door.

Shinichi looked at him curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

The prince shook his head as though to snap out of whatever trance he was in and directed a reassuring smile at him.

"No nothing. Shall we then?"

Shinichi scrutinized him for a few moments before nodding. They continued back into the ballroom and the closer they got to the crowds of people, the more uneasy he felt. Although Akako had promised that no one would see him as he is, it still felt intimidating to walk in the midst of all these people especially since he couldn't see his own illusion himself.

"It's going to be okay."

The sound of Kaito's voice murmuring near his ear made him jump and he heard the prince chuckle at his reaction.

"Really, there isn't anything to be nervous about. You are absolutely wonderful. If anything, _they_ should be nervous around _you_," he assured.

Shinichi smiled appreciatively at his comforting words even though it wasn't exactly what he was anxious about. "Thank you."

They finally made their way back to the main area where the music was the loudest and the majority of activities occurred.

Many couples were already dancing, twirling about to the classy melodies of the instruments.

"Are you ready?"

Shinichi took a deep breath before letting it back out slowly to calm his rapid heart and racing mind.

"Yes."

Kaito nodded and they resumed dancing positions.

Their movements were deliberate but not necessarily slow, a pace Shinichi could keep up with. But his legs felt like jelly and he almost blundered once or twice. In front of the many eyes watching them, there could be no room for mistakes or risk making a fool out of them both. It was nerve-wracking to say the least and he was well aware of how the other couples were dancing almost like swans.

Shinichi didn't expect himself to become great at dancing after only a few minutes of practice but he still can't help but feel out of place and foolish and he regretted having to drag Kaito along his humiliation.

"You're improving," the prince remarked, sincerity in his words and a warm smile on his lips and just like that, Shinichi felt just a little more self-assured.

With Kaito's encouragements and patience soothing him and his gentle yet confident guidance reassuring him, he felt his uncertainty fade until there was nothing even remotely resembling his old doubt. Soon, they were whirling about the room just as gracefully as the others.

Shinichi felt so light he was almost sure he would float away.

Was this a dream? If so, he never wanted to wake up.

The world seemed to shrink and melt around him until all that was left was him and the pair of amethyst eyes brimming with a mysterious radiance he had never seen before. He could feel his warmth and the touch of soft silk in his hand, a faint scent of lavender in the air.

All there was is him and Kaito as they moved about fluidly and uncaringly.

Then, a deep, morose chime suddenly sounded through the depths of his world, reverberating through his whole body like lightning and his lull shattered.

Shinichi swiveled towards the window viewing the old ornate clock tower of Eden Hall.

The quiet moonlight illuminated the face of the grand clock and the two hands pointing upward towards the sky in a faint white glow.

Suddenly aware of himself, he tore away from Kaito's startled grasp and sprinted towards the exit, unheeding of his call to wait.

He could already feel the magic beginning to wear off with each slow chime of the foreboding clock.

Only one thought dominated his mind; to run, to flee and escape before anyone could see who lay under the witch's spell. Everything else was a blur, unimportant in the face of his task.

He was vaguely aware of footsteps running after him but he didn't stop to consider it, too focused on getting out and going home.

He ran, ignoring the murmuring sounds of talking and music, the drunken people stumbling about the streets, and the bright lights still decorating the city. He ran until his legs felt like they would collapse and still he ran. Only when he had reached the mouth of the street his mansion was situated did he stop, panting and out of breath. He took a moment to calm back down before glancing around the darkened road. There was no one around but the guards who immediately let him upon approaching them. He gave a nod towards the gatekeeper and swept into his home and directly up to his room.

He had never felt so drained yet so serene.

Exhausted, he collapsed into his bed and knew no more until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope I haven't made Shinichi too OoC in this but hey, try being in love with your best friend for years and never having it reciprocated and I think even a rational mind would go slightly off. Just trying to imagine how it might feel for someone like Shinichi to go through all this made me go slightly crazy and still I can't help but feel it could have been done better but I'm at the limit of my abilities. I'm not particularly dissatisfied with it but... How frustrating.

So here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now excuse me while go I die now X.x


	3. Snow White

Yay finally! I got the third chapter up! I gotta say, writing Akako is so much fun! I hope you enjoy and of course, I thank you for all your kind reviews and faves.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2:<span>_** Snow White

_She knew taking the apple from the strange woman bore grave consequences and yet it enticed her so much she paid no heed to the danger. Now here she lay, dead to the world._

* * *

><p>Shinichi was immediately aware of two things upon waking up. First, there was a muted clamor filtering through his window and second, there was an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

Pushing the feeling to the back of his mind to evaluate later, he got up from the bed and walked over to the window hoping to catch a glimpse as to why there was so much noise outside but the roofs of the houses obscured most of what lay on the streets.

"My, what a commotion."

Immediately tense at the familiar voice, Shinichi spun around to face Akako, lounging casually in his armchair as though she belonged there.

"What are you doing here?"

Akako gave him a surprised look as though she was the one shocked to see him suddenly in the room.

"I'm here to collect my due of course."

Shinichi let out a breath of air through his nose. He should have been expecting this. Now that he thought back to that night with a more sensible and clear-headed mind, he shouldn't have accepted the witch's offer no matter how desperate he was but it was too late now and he inwardly cursed himself for his moment of recklessness.

"Okay. What is it you want?"

Akako smirked as she stood from the chair, sauntering over to him slowly like a cat approaching its prey before stopping just mere inches away from him. The proximity made him uncomfortable and he shifted away but before he could put much distance between them, she put a finger to his chest.

"What I want," she said, moving her finger a little to his left, "Is your heart."

"My heart?"

Red eyes peered up at him from under long lashes. "I don't mean your human heart. I mean the source of all emotion; love, hate, fear, sadness, joy. The heart."

"I refuse," Shinichi quickly bit out.

"Oh?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "I would have thought you would be glad to be rid of your troublesome feelings. Aren't they the cause of your misery and the destroyer of your rationality that got you in this position in the first place?"

"That may be so but to have no emotion would be like surviving as a human doll. There would be no purpose in life anymore. I might as well be dead."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked, cocking her head in a confused way. "You wouldn't even have the emotion to care whether or not you're simply surviving."

"That's not the point, witch," Shinichi growled. "The point is living with no emotion is equivalent to death which is a price too ridiculous for the magic you used on me and you know it so why suggest such an outrageous cost for your intervention?" He narrowed his sharp eyes at her.

"Oh? I wonder…" she answered evasively looking as though she herself didn't actually quite know why she suggested it either.

"I refuse your price. Ask for something else from me," Shinichi growled, staring angrily at the flippant witch who disregarded life and everything that came with it so offhandedly.

"You refuse?" Akako's eyes seemed to brighten for a second but then she blinked and it was gone. "But if I may recall, weren't you the one who agreed to my bargain? Do you intend to break your word? You do realize the dire consequences if you refuse?"

"I'm not refusing to pay. I know I agreed to this deal voluntarily and I know I need to give back for the service you gave. I'm simply asking for you to look for something else you want."

Akako blinked owlishly. "But I don't want anything from you except your heart."

"And I've already told you that that price is too big," Shinichi shot back coolly. He could feel a slow anger start to rise within him, something that rarely occurred with other people outside of murderers.

The witch hummed a slow tune as though considering his words before a smile stretched across his lips. "Since you are so adamant about it and since I understand what you are trying to say and I sympathize, I have decided to give you a second chance out of good will."

This change of heart had nothing to do with good will. The witch had planned this from the start and Shinichi had no choice but to let himself fall into her trap.

Akako seemed to think for a second before continuing. "I'll give you six days to win Prince Kuroba's heart starting today," she finally said. "I can't wait any longer than that. If you can do it by then, I'll relieve you of your debt. However, if by the end of your time limit you fail to do this task I'll collect my fee. Agreed?"

Having no choice, Shinichi nodded, feeling his heart sink.

Akako smirked. "Good but first, I would like to impart two very important rules before I leave. First, you are not to under any circumstance reveal our deal in any way which means you cannot tell him you made a deal with me or that you were the one he danced with. You cannot so much as hint at it but it's fine if he finds out by himself. Second, you cannot tell him you love him directly in any way, shape, or form. Break any of the two rules and I'll immediately come to claim my prize, clear?"

Shinichi bit back his objections and nodded instead. Six days weren't nearly enough to make someone fall in love with what they considered a friend for years but he knew this was the limit to how much Akako was willing to budge on the matter and even if it's a slim chance, he'll have to take it.

"Then I will take my leave. I hope to see you again, my sweet lord."

With a curtsy and a whirl of black and red, she was gone.

Shinichi stared at the spot she stood for a moment, feeling slightly light-headed. The stakes and the new conditions laid upon him seemed so daunting that for a moment, he wondered if this was actually happening to him. It felt so surreal. Where should he even begin such a task?

He stopped and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

There was no use panicking. He'll approach this in small steps. Right now, he should do two things. First, he should investigate the commotion coming from the streets and second, he'll need to find Kaito to see what he knew about the "girl" he danced with last night.

His heart clenched.

He had deceived his own friend in an act of carelessness and selfishness. He now recognized the feeling he had felt upon waking; it was guilt. It weighed on him like a grim stone and he couldn't even tell Kaito the truth lest he break the witch's rule. It tugged on his conscience and he silently vowed that he will tell him after six days. He'll be willing to face whatever may come his way when he reveals the truth but for now he'll tackle what lay in front of him first.

Outside, it seemed as though the whole city had gone into a tizzy. The strange unusual atmosphere was tangible even from his window but standing on the road, it was all the more apparent. As he approached the main streets however, it became a bit clearer as to why there was such a clamor.

Men wearing the official badge signifying they were part of the Royal Intelligence dotted the streets everywhere either rushing from one place to another or talking to the people who surrounded them in clumps. A kind of excitement seemed to hang in the air like electricity yet it was different from the excitement of the festival. This excitement was more the kind that was ready to burst if so much as a feather brushed against it.

He looked bewilderedly around for someone who could explain what was happening to him when he spotted a rather sour-looking Saguru trooping by, muttering irritably under his breath.

"Saguru!" he called but the intelligence specialist didn't seem to hear him over the din of his surroundings. He passed right by, looking far too peeved to pay him—or anything else for that matter— any attention.

"Hm, I guess he's still kind of grumpy that I'm using his entire workforce for 'something as trivial as searching for one woman,'" a ponderous voice piped beside him. The owner of the voice turned to him, grinning.

"Kaito," Shinichi said as a way of greeting, his heart pounding. It wasn't from nervousness or his sudden appearance, because he was already used to his presence popping up near him at random times, but because his words made the poisoned guilt that had been sitting in the pits of his stomach since morning all the more apparent.

He wouldn't be able to find her.

"Hey um… sorry that I didn't come to you last night but well, something came up you see," Kaito said sheepishly.

Gulping down his unsettled feelings, he decided to inquire further about Kaito's action. He needed all the pieces to be absolutely sure.

"It's okay. Listen," Shinichi replied hastily. "Why did you send the whole Royal Intelligence ransacking through the whole city?"

"Well… Shinichi you probably won't believe me but I met a girl last night. She was charming, witty, perceptive, intelligent, a wonderful conversationalist, and seemed to understand me as much as you do; she was perfect." His eyes shone as he spoke about her almost reverently looking as though he was in a faraway dream as his memories of the ball played in his mind. "And I think…"

A spear of icy coldness seemed to pierce right through and wretch at Shinichi's very core. He held his breath as though it would be painful if he breathed.

Don't say it.

Kaito turned bright, dazzling eyes toward him, aglow in a soft warm light like the morning sun and a lively yet subdued smile played on his lips.

"I think I'm in love with her."

With those words, he felt something inside him shrivel up and die like a leaf against the chill of winter. Was it possible to die from words alone?

Remorse instantly swept through him like an icy wave as the aftermath of his actions finally bore upon him and it crushed what remaining air he had. Not only had he deceived his own friend but he had also essentially sent him on a fruitless search for a girl that didn't exist. He had given him false hope and false love. He had set him up for heartbreak.

Of course he would go through such lengths. Of course he had to be so damn persistent.

He struggled with the sudden upheaval of his emotions as they writhed through him even as Kaito started to recount his night. He didn't want to listen but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. He sounded so happy and he looked so in love. Even if everything was all false it was still Kaito's happiness and the least he could do was stay and listen. So he simply stood there and numbly took in his words, nodding when appropriate and remarking quietly on some points.

At some point Kaito stopped and scrutinized him. "You okay Shinichi? You look a bit—"

"Your Majesty!" a man called, huffing as he ran up to the prince. "Y-Your Majesty, t-there's a woman who claims her daughter is the one you're looking for. They're currently in the Fontis Plaza."

Kaito directed a bright beam at him. "Great! Thanks a lot Marco! Take a break to regain your breath before you start running around again. I know this assignment is kind of taxing so make sure to rest whenever you feel tired! No one will yell at you if you take a break after working so hard."

A look of gratefulness passed the man named Marco's face. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"No problem!" Kaito chirruped. He turned back to Shinichi. "I have to go now but I'll talk to you later."

It was a promise. He could tell with the way his friend gave him a look as though asking him who he was trying to fool.

Shinichi sighed and nodded stiffly.

Kaito gave a pat on the shoulder before he left, casting one last glance behind him before disappearing within the crowds.

He still felt the remnants of his distress but now that Kaito was gone, it lessoned somewhat. He just needed to be away from him for a while until he could recover at least a semblance of his bearings. He'll have to or else incur his friend's suspicion and worry.

He should go look for Saguru in the meantime and see where his investigation was taking him. Although he couldn't help him, it would still be good to be informed on his progress. The information might prove useful later and even if not, he disliked being ill-notified about a situation not to mention strange if he wasn't informed if someone asked about it.

He started off in the direction the Hakuba heir had disappeared off to, wandering through the more crowded than usual street, occasionally stopping to ask someone if they had seen Saguru.

His search led him in front of a notable lord's home where Saguru was currently glaring at the man in front of him, face pinched in a look of extreme impatience and a foot tapping the ground in rapid successive beats, a behavior he never indulged in which showed how truly irked the information specialist was.

Standing beside him was Ran who seemed to be trying to pacify the edgy investigator by talking to the noble instead as a kind of mediator.

As he approached, he caught a glimpse of their conversation.

"—Saying we're lying?" the noble was saying.

"Well it just doesn't add up sir. Your daughter was at a different location at the time dancing with Sir Edward Issylius di Xanthus II."

The man's face twitched but he didn't seem too keen on giving up. He moved to object but it seemed Saguru had finally reached his limit.

"Enough. I have been listening to you for the last fifteen minutes and it is getting on my nerves. I still have to investigate a few hundred other people so just drop it. Did you think you could seriously fool me, the next Head of Intelligence?" Saguru hissed, daring the noble to say otherwise. The man wavered at his irascible expression before folding.

"No," he mumbled. "I apologize for taking your time on such a busy day." He tipped his hat at Saguru before returning into his mansion.

Saguru blew out a breath from between gritted teeth. "If only they knew when to give up," he muttered. "Thank you Ran. I appreciate your efforts to act as a moderator. If not for you, I do not know how much trouble I would be in because I could not keep my temper."

Ran nodded, smiling understandingly. "It's alright Saguru. This must be hard for you. I hope Aoko would return to you quickly to give her report. I'm sure she'll be able to make you feel loads better."

Saguru smiled a faint, fond smile at the thought. "Yes I hope so too."

It was then that Shinichi approached them, making his presence known. "Hello Ran. Hello Saguru."

Ran turned towards him and positively beamed. "Shinichi!"

"Hello to you too Shinichi. Are you spearheading your own investigations around here?" Saguru asked, giving a polite nod towards him.

Shinichi shook his head. "No I'm not. I was just hoping that I'd get the basics of what you have so far. I've already heard from Kaito why there's so much chaos in the city today and now I just need to know if you're making headway."

At the prince's name, Saguru's face soured for a moment before returning to normal. "I see. So you're not participating in this. I wish I had that choice. I have much more important matters to attend to than turning the city upside-down and inside-out for that poor, hapless woman. Sadly, I cannot disobey a direct order from royalty even if he is being completely ridiculous. But that aside, I will gladly tell you what you may want to know and I am sure Ran would be happy to assist in any way too." Ran nodded to affirm this.

Shinichi thought for a moment. It would be nice to get a third-person perspective of that night but he'd have to start with the basics. He wasn't supposed to have been there that night so he wasn't supposed to know very much about the "girl" that danced with Kaito.

"Well first, can you tell me what she looked like?"

Saguru and Ran shared a look.

"Ran should be able to tell you about that better than I can. I was dancing with Aoko at the time so I could only catch glimpses of her."

"Well," Ran began, "She had a net of pearls in her waist-length black hair and she was wearing a dark, navy blue dress about the same color as your own outfit, Shinichi. She was very pretty and Kaito said she had blue eyes. They both danced for the longest time with each other. It's like the rest of us didn't even exist! I've never seen him look at anyone like that before.

"But it's strange though," Ran recalled, finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. "I didn't see her family crest anywhere on her. Everyone at the ball should have their coat of arms somewhere on them; it's a requirement along with an invitation in order to get in the ball but… Well we weren't exactly close so maybe she did have it but I just didn't see it. Then again, if she did have a crest, Kaito wouldn't be turning the city upside down looking for her but everyone at the ball should have it…" Her brows scrunched together in confusion. "But anyway, everyone's been searching since very early morning and still nothing came up even though Kaito is using so many men and even Saguru couldn't find her. I don't know about you but it's like she doesn't even exist."

"My sentiments exactly," Saguru groused. "It is as though she was some kind of phantom. Excluding the false reports and claims, no one has seen or so much as heard of this girl before. She might have come from a foreign land or somewhere remote in the kingdom but even if so, someone should have recognized her and yet no one does even though the Clover Ball is a very exclusive event. She might have left the city already. Although it is dangerous to travel so late at night, we cannot eliminate the possibility. If that were the case, we will probably conduct a kingdom-wide search." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as though keeping a headache at bay before continuing.

"As for how she could have gotten in the ball without a crest or possibly even an invitation, she could have snuck into the ball. While it's entirely possible, it is extremely difficult to do so unless there was a flaw in the line of security somewhere. You will have to take it up with Hattori. The fool refuses to allow me to question the security measures last night and I am much too tired and annoyed to face his idiocy."

Saguru rolled his eyes.

"In a situation like this, does he really think I have the energy to argue with him over his competency? I simply wanted to know the positioning and the supervision over the guards but the fool has already become defensive. Perhaps he will listen to you though.

"But anyway, if she had not infiltrated security, then it is entirely possible she had taken off her coat of arms for whatever reason, which is what we are currently looking into right now to see if she belongs to any of the noble families that were staying here. But the fact that even with our best investigators on this case we are still unable to locate her is rather telling. Perhaps she fled fearing the repercussions of sneaking in."

Saguru sighed and Ran looked over at him worried. "You should take a break Saguru. You've been doing this since early this morning. You've already done enough and look, it's already afternoon and you haven't even eaten yet."

He waved her off. "I am fine really. Thank you for your concern, Ran but I have handled much tougher things than this," he said, smiling as a way to placate her.

"Shinichi, you said earlier that you won't be investigation. Why won't you help find her?" Ran asked quizzically.

There was no accusation in her tone but it still sent pangs of guilt rattling through him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely, unable to meet her eyes. "I just… can't."

Ran looked at him curiously before her eyes widened slightly. "Shinichi… do you maybe… know her?" she questioned tentatively.

He hesitated before nodding slowly. He didn't want to lie any more than he already had. "In a way… You could say that."

"I see… Are you afraid she will get in trouble?" Saguru asked, frowning slightly, pinning him with an analytic look. Shinichi could just feel the gears in his head turning in his brilliant mind.

"I'm sorry. I can't say anything more…" He sent them pleading looks to stop inquiring further and they seemed to acquiesce.

"Very well," Saguru sighed. "If you wish to keep this your secret then I shall respect it. I will find her sooner or later anyway. Besides, with my whole section out scouring the city and maybe even the whole country, we will need someone to deal with the other matters since our resources will be stretched thin. I will provide you some informants for whatever you may need. It will not be a lot but I trust that you can handle it anyway."

"Yes that'd be good. Thank you Saguru."

"I won't keep prying either Shinichi but… are you going to tell Kaito?" Ran asked.

He's in love with her you know, went unspoken but Shinichi caught it anyway. Although Ran trusted him on this matter, even she needed some sense of what he was doing.

"I will Ran, don't worry. In a few days' time," he replied.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, the young woman nodded. "Okay then."

"Alright then. I will be taking my leave. I have to investigate other areas as well. I will send over the information I have gathered for our unfinished cases later. Since I have my hands full here, I will be grateful if you could take over my role as a researcher and informant as well. I have found this one especially peculiar piece of information that may tie in with one of the cases but unfortunately, with the way things are now, I cannot look into it," Saguru informed.

"Ah thank you. I'll do my best. But before you go, Saguru, do you know where Heiji is? Maybe I can get him to talk to me about the security measures."

It was the least he could do to relieve at least some of Saguru's stress caused indirectly by him.

The informant looked appreciative. "Of course. He should be near the west wall of Eden Hall by now."

"Alright thank you. I'll go see him now. Good bye you two. Take care of yourselves."

"You're one to talk," Ran shot back jokingly.

With that, they split ways and Shinichi made his way towards Heiji.

Although he was aware of Saguru's extraordinary skills and knew full well of his capabilities, he doubted the information specialist could find the person he was looking for, at least not in the allotted time Shinichi was given. A deal with a witch was something no one could possibly guess unless given the appropriate clues and hints. He knew that all it took was one little thing to tip Saguru off and he would be able to blow the cover off everything sooner or later and his strange refusal to take part in the search was probably going to be the catalyst. But it was still entirely too unlikely he would discover his secret within six days, even for Saguru. Akako obviously had no inclination to help him out and he himself couldn't say anything. That left chance and the possibility was slim to none.

He briefly wondered what might happen if Saguru did find out before his time was up. He would obviously tell Kaito but he shook the thought out of his head. There was no point wondering about it if it hasn't even occurred.

Arriving at his destination, he was met with the sight of Heiji standing in front of a small legion of knights, all of whom were in full uniform. Their postures were straight and their faces were set and absolutely serious. It seems they were investigating the possible break-in and re-disciplining. It didn't seem prudent to go over there now and interrupt them so he hung back and simply watched.

The men listened to their captain with devoted attentiveness. Heiji just had that kind of sway over people. Even Saguru had grudgingly admitted once that he had wonderful leadership skills.

Although several years younger than almost all of his men, he still garnered an admirable respect from every single person in his squads, even from the more experienced soldiers. Though he seemed to be hasty at times and a bit relaxed, he took his job very seriously because he was well aware that the lives of people depended on his abilities in different areas, making him surprisingly rational, capable of conducting his own investigations with a keen observational eye and strategizing, and unsurprisingly athletic with great reflexes and strength.

Currently, Heiji was probably going around trying to find any faults within his security teams and picking out anyone that might have been slacking off but so far it seems unsuccessful.

He finally dismissed the group and turned to march off but spotted Shinichi standing a little ways off.

"Oh Shinichi. You're out here too huh?" he asked, looking glad to see him.

"Yeah. I heard about the situation with the ball last night."

"Crazy huh? Me n' Kazuha has been runnin' up n' down n' sideways nonstop checking up n' searchin' for possible slip-ups but we've got nothin' so far," Heiji sighed, glancing back towards the knights retreating to their posts behind him.

"So you don't think she infiltrated through security."

"I don't jus' think. I know," Heiji corrected. "The guards stationed are all experienced. There's no way they'd slip up n' besides, I trust them. Jus' lookin' at em tells me they were all diligen' that night. Not even a piece o' dust coulda gotten in. O' course, Hakuba wouldn' believe me if I tol' him this." He snorted at the thought of his rival.

"All the places were secured. No one moved so much as to go to the bathroom. The castle walls were all equally as heavily guarded n' I was makin' rounds to make sure everythin' and everyone was as they should be. Kazuha agrees tha' no one could've snuck in at all either and no suspicious activity was seen durin' the ball. Right now I'm jus' double-checkin' to be absolutely sure but there is nothing."

"I see…"

"Tha' leaves one possibility and that's tha' girl's a noble. She couldn' have possibly gotten in otherwise," Heiji proclaimed but even as he said it, Shinichi could read the telltale signs of doubt on the theory from the swordsman. Something didn't add up in Heiji's mind and he would be right.

"Saguru's investigating it now. He also thinks there's something wrong," Shinichi said, answering his unspoken question.

"Of course… You tellin' me to work together with him?"

"You do what you need to. If you can work together, then go ahead but if you two fight, both of you are going to be the ones to pay for the damages," Shinichi replied dryly.

"Tsk. As if I'd work with that prick," Heiji seethed. "I'll launch my own investigation!"

"Then good luck. I'll be leaving now. Saguru's messenger has probably already arrived at home and I need to start on all that work."

"Wait. You're not goin' to investigate too?" Heiji's tone was appropriately puzzled. Shinichi had never turned down a mystery before and a big one at that.

"Someone needs to take care of the other responsibilities while the Royal Intelligence is running amok. We're already short enough in hands as it is," he answered casually.

"Well okay…"

Heiji sounded doubtful but didn't question further and Shinichi inwardly sighed in relief at his escape. He could feel his curious eyes watching as he went but he felt used to it. It would probably be the same reaction Kaito would give if he told him that he wasn't participating in this.

Returning back to his mansion, he planned to bury himself in his work for the rest of the day and forget the world until tomorrow or when Kaito inevitably comes. He'll have to figure something out about Akako's conditions tomorrow. It wasn't like him to put things off but her new deal wasn't exactly something he felt ready to take on right now.

Sure enough, a messenger had been sent with all of Saguru's paperwork and, after scribbling a note about Heiji's security observation, sent the man off with it to his employer.

The pile that was dropped off was pretty impressive but not daunting. He's handled this much work before and besides, it would be a good way to get his mind off things.

He moved the stack to his study with some difficulty and dropped it on his desk with a thick thump. He dropped into his seat with a sigh and took the first file from the top.

It was labeled important in bold red ink and he recognized the neat handwriting to be Saguru's. This must be the interesting piece of information he had mentioned earlier and he flipped it open.

He works until night, absorbed as he was on reports and cases, not once did he exit the room. Nothing disturbed his silence save the faint, muted ticking of the grandfather clock sitting placidly behind him a distance away.

He hears his quiet entrance even before his soft voice breaks his peace.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi nods absently as a way to let the visitor know that yes, he knew he was there and yes, he was listening. He doesn't lift his eyes from the words printed on the sheet in front of him.

"Can we talk?"

The young lord lets out a soft breath and nods again, still not looking away from the papers on his desk.

There was silence before a shuffling sound was heard and the next thing he knew, he wasn't facing his desk anymore. Instead, he was looking at the face of Kaito who now sat across from him.

He was frowning lightly in a concerned way and Shinichi silently protested at the way he was looking at him by turning his eyes somewhere else.

The prince sighed and gave up and instead began to speak. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you earlier since it was so busy and all…"

"It's okay. I understand."

"I still wanted to let you know anyway." He hesitated before continuing. "I just wanted to know how you're doing. I mean earlier, you looked a bit pale. Is there something bothering you? Was it because I didn't come to you last night? Where were you? I'm—"

He cut himself short when Shinichi finally raised his head to look at him, face calm and completely devoid of any accusations.

"Relax. I'm fine and I don't mind that you didn't come. You had a good reason," he stated reasonably in the calming tone he uses whenever Kaito was bordering on anxious.

Seeing that his best friend truly didn't mind it, the slight tension in Kaito's body eased almost imperceptibly and he cast an easy grin at Shinichi although questions stilled brimmed in his eyes.

"So where were you last night? I thought I knew but…" he trailed off.

"But that's where you met the woman you danced with," Shinichi finished. "I guess even you have moments of inaccuracy sometimes."

He offered a slight smile and hoped Kaito would change topic but he pressed on.

"Maybe but Shinichi, where were you? I've never been wrong before," Kaito persisted, brows knitting together in thought. He was starting to head down the road of logic Shinichi didn't like.

His heart seemed to miss a beat, the beginnings of nervousness, but he quelled it as best he could. One wrong move, even the teensiest bit would give him away. Kaito was a master at reading people and being his best friend, he was particularly more susceptible than others. He needed to remain calm.

"If you really want to know," Shinichi said as a way to distract him from his thoughts, "I was below the balconies in the garden, taking a walk."

He inwardly flinched at how fluidly the lie slipped from his tongue.

The prince scrutinized him carefully, no doubt disbelieving, and Shinichi stared back as calmly as possible. Kaito had never failed to find him before and now suddenly, this woman appears where he should have been? Needless to say, it was too coincidental, too perfect. Nothing was perfect.

But Shinichi wasn't about to budge from his alibi. He just couldn't and Kaito tactfully decided to switch topics.

"I heard from Hakuba and Heiji that you weren't going to take part in the search. You've never turned down something like this before."

By "this" he meant the huge mystery wrapped around the girl he danced with last night. How did she get in? Who was she? Where was she now?

"Because we're short now. With the Royal Intelligence and the Royal Guard out looking for this woman, no one is going to take care of the other work," he rationalized.

"That's true," Kaito concurred slowly. "But you've handled multiple cases before with no problems. Why can't you take this case and all your other work?"

Shinichi directed a dry look at him. "Even Saguru is folding and giving me all his work to concentrate on your chase. If he couldn't handle it, what makes you think I can handle both?"

"Because you're Shinichi," Kaito said matter-of-factly, his logic infuriatingly simple.

"But even I have my limits, Kaito," Shinichi explained patiently.

Kaito gave him a doubtful look. He was getting a lot of that lately.

"There's something wrong with this case isn't there?" he asked.

This wasn't good.

"There's nothing wrong with this case. It's just that I simply choose not to participate in it," Shinichi said again, sounding exasperated.

But Kaito only shook his head. "There's something else going on isn't there? Are you sick? Is someone threatening you? Or…"

"Kaito enough. I simply choose not to take this case on because I have other responsibilities now on top of the ones I already have." His voice booked no room for argument and it signaled the end of discussion.

He pinned him a hard look and swiveled back around towards his desk.

Please stop prying, he thought almost desperately as he forced himself to focus on the papers in front of him and not the confused and slightly wounded presence behind him.

His heart, already heavy with the burden of his lies and all its consequences, twisted agonizingly at the hurt he had inflicted.

There was a pause during which the air felt so stifling, he felt like he would choke before finally, a quiet rustle of cloth indicated that Kaito had stood up.

"Good night Shinichi," Kaito murmured. He lingered for a moment longer before finally slipping out the window he had entered from.

Shinichi slumped in his seat and ran a miserable hand over his eyes.

This was not the end of it, he was sure. The prince was tenacious like that, especially when it concerned his friends, especially when it concerned him.

He had never hidden anything from Kaito before and doing so now with no reason given whatsoever was like slapping him across the face. But what choice did he have? He had to hide his identity else Kaito would demand answers he couldn't give, not with the rule Akako had set.

Inwardly however, he knew he didn't have to do it like that. He didn't have to push Kaito away like that. He knew that if he had gently told him he couldn't give him the answers right now but that soon he will, his friend would have understood and wait patiently but his emotions had run away with him. He had never had such an overflow before and he had no idea how to deal with it. Before he would have the occasional pang of sadness which was fine because it was nothing new but now suddenly, he had all these confusing knots that twisted and tangled him in overwhelming waves.

So while he was overcome with guilt and a flood of mixed signals, Kaito was putting in every last effort he could afford into finding a girl he was in love with no signs of giving up only… she didn't exist.

Shinichi now knew for certain that his wish was a most grievous error.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Hello, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm not going to give an excuse for my absence as to cut this section short.

Please forgive my late response, **shanagi95** but I would like to say that I give you props for being able to guess two _bits and pieces_ from your scenarios (one of them being only partially correct) but ultimately none of your guesses were right. I hate predictable and cliche stories and endings so I strive to take as many creative liberties as possible so the ending to my story is nothing anyone could ever guess.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3:<span>_** Sleeping Beauty

_The journey was harsh and the obstacles tiring but the __prince was determined. Even the deadly thorns of the beautiful roses surrounding the lonely ethereal tower containing his future will not stop him._

* * *

><p>They were scheduled to leave the next day. Saguru was unsurprisingly displeased but reluctantly accepting. Nobody could blame him. He was being sent out on a wild goose chase for a woman he knew nothing about save that she was at the Clover Ball and a few clues. He wasn't even certain where to start.<p>

Aoko took this in stride as best she could but Shinichi could tell she was feeling slightly sulky knowing he won't be by her side for who knows how long. However, she understood that this was Kaito's happiness they were searching for and she would gladly give up a few weeks with her own love if only to find his happiness.

Everyone agreed to see him off at dawn to wish him good tidings and good luck, something he'll need plenty of.

Shinichi knew he'll be back in at least four days. Playing connect-the-dots for Saguru was like swimming for mermaids and he had all the time in the world to puzzle it together too but even so, it'll probably be too late by the time he realizes.

Muffling a yawn as he strode down the halls of his mansion to the library with his work and, most importantly, the file marked in red, his thoughts drifted towards Kaito.

He had awoken that morning to find the prince hovering over him, grinning cheerfully as he balanced a tray of breakfast along with a mug of coffee and had since then refused to budge from his home. Even now he was stealthily trailing after him to his new workplace of the day.

Truthfully he still wasn't ready to see Kaito yet. Most of his turmoil had calmed down overnight but the guilt still sat on his chest like lead. However, he didn't want to push his best friend away again like he did last night. He still owed him an apology for that and a proper talk.

He browsed through the vast resources of the Kudo mansion library before taking out several books and plopping them on a table, flipping one open to begin researching the strange alchemy symbol within the file. Something about it was very off and he was intent on finding out what about it was so strange.

There were a few moments of quiet when suddenly a bright orange-yellow spark whizzed by his nose followed seconds later by three more.

Shinichi sighed and looked up from his books, unsurprised to see that Kaito was attempting magic again, his focus solely on the little sparks emanating from his hand. So far, whatever he was attempting looked unsuccessful but the road to being a magician was a vastly difficult one. Those humans who have managed to unlock their latent magical power were hailed as gems of the human race that even magical beings held in high respect and Shinichi was certain that it was only a matter of time before Kaito became a magician too.

When the prince sensed his gaze, he cut off what little magic he had been performing and broke into a wide grin.

"I'm bored," he announced loudly as though he expected the world to do something about it.

"… What do you want to do then?" Shinichi asked, after a brief pause, closing his book to give his undivided attention to the person standing in front of him. The unsaid apology was there in the gesture.

"Well…" Kaito drawled, humming as he thought. "How about we go ah, prepare a nice sending off for Saguru? To remember us by? Then I'll help you out with your cases to make it even."

_Apology accepted._

"You're going to drive him insane one day," Shinichi stated plainly.

"Don't worry Saguru's too pompous to drive insane. It'd stain his reputation and Fortuna forbid, anything but _that_," Kaito gasped dramatically, waving it off.

The young noble rolled his eyes. "What do you have in mind this time?" he asked.

"I was thinking fruit and molasses." The glee and anticipation in his voice and movements were tangible, just barely restrained and about ready to explode from excitement. Shinichi couldn't help but smile a bit at how child-like he was despite his royal title. Whoever said you couldn't be both free and tied down to your country? Just one of the things he admired about Kaito.

"Alright fine but I still won't be held responsible for the repercussions."

And by repercussions, he meant Aoko's wrath, not that that was anything new to Kaito.

"Deal," Kaito said easily. "Then let's start! C'mon!"

He grabbed his hand and yanked him down the halls and out the mansion in eager hurry.

"Kaito slow down," Shinichi spluttered as he stumbled around after him. What was up with people pulling him around his own home?

"Hm?"

Kaito abruptly stopped and started to turn but Shinichi, not expecting him to halt so suddenly, crashed right into him. They stumbled a few steps and Kaito reflexively put his arms around Shinichi to lessen the pain if they fell.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief when they didn't fall over but that sense of relief quickly vanished when he realized the position they were in.

"Kaito!" he yelped, blushing and pushing himself away from Kaito's steadying embrace.

The prince smothered a laugh at his friend's reaction. He was certain Shinichi wouldn't appreciate it if he called him cute.

"Yes, yes sorry. I won't pull you around anymore but c'mon let's hurry!" he whined, hopping from one foot to the other, itching to start.

"Fine," Shinichi mumbled, directing his gaze downward and stuffing his hands into his coat pockets as they continued on their way.

"Okay so we're going to buy every kind of fruit they have, at least one of each, and I'll keep an eye out for everything else we need," Kaito instructed cheerily as they stepped outside.

The streets were almost as much abuzz and energetic as the day before except the air seemed a bit more subdued. There were still men from the Royal Intelligence hanging about but they looked a lot less hurried since they've probably already investigated pretty much every claim in the entire capital. Still, the city was crowded and the hope in the atmosphere had yet to abate.

"Whoa it's as lively as ever out here," Kaito commented as they strode through the marketplace, weaving around the thick knots of people.

"Yeah…" Shinichi agreed,

"Well it's only temporary. It'll probably only last one more day. The Royal Intelligence is a really efficient group after all."

"Yeah," the noble repeated absently, picking out three apples.

The crowded area and Kaito's comment was making him think of just how crazy this pursuit was. He understood that Kaito was persistent and that he was in love but was it really so necessary to send an entire legion all over the kingdom to look for her?

Something in his chest tightened painfully.

"Kaito… maybe you should stop investigating this," Shinichi suggested warily as they went through some pineapples and milon berries fresh from the elven forests in the west.

Kaito scrunched up his face. "No way," he rejected immediately as he bought some small rods.

His answer wasn't unexpected. It fact, it would have been downright strange if he had answered otherwise but he felt that if he ever wanted to stand a chance in Akako's deal, he would need to somehow persuade Kaito to give up on his mysterious maiden. From there, he truthfully didn't know where to go. He may be extremely knowledgeable in a variety of things but romance was simply not his forte. He'll cross that bridge when he gets there. For now, convincing Kaito to give up was a hard enough task as it was without thinking about other things. Telling him to give up on anything he was this dedicated to was like telling him to stop pursuing his long-time dream of being a magician.

Tenacity aside, although his best friend was a patient person, he felt it might not be a good idea to push too hard. Kaito was never one to give up but the lack of results from even his best informants must have him on edge. Even though the prince had long stretches of patience, even he had his limits to how far he could be pulled before he snaps and Shinichi didn't want to hurt him when Kaito was already feeling so anxious about search results. Still, he had to push _somewhere_ and he doubted the prince would miss it if he tried to be subtle about it which would lead to a confrontation. In fact, no matter what he tried to think up, it all seemed to end in confrontation one way or another. He really had no choice then.

Shinichi let out a sigh, ignoring Kaito's questioning look and decided to do it in a not so public area somewhere in Eden Hall wherein if it turned for the worse, no one would have to witness it. He really hoped it didn't come to that though.

"You know, if you had planned to buy so many things, it would have been convenient if you'd brought a horse to carry all this too," Shinichi grunted as he hefted the bags he was holding, changing the topic of conversation.

"Maybe but in this crowd, it'd only slow us down," Kaito replied, peering into the bag in his own arms.

"But carrying so many things is slowing us down anyway. These aren't exactly light you know," the noble rebutted.

"We're almost done. I just need to get a few more things. Oh, molasses!"

When the last of their shopping was done, they made their way through the emptier streets towards Shinichi's mansion to get their horses before riding off towards Eden Hall to drop off their supplies.

"This is going to be great," Kaito assured gleefully as he rifled through the bags the moment they were set down in the vast garden, preferring the outdoors rather than the indoors.

Shinichi sat himself on a nearby bench and watched the prince quietly as he took out some ornamental hairpins, twine, and small wooden boards before moving on to the fruit. Kaito always did prefer to buy his materials in the market rather than acquiring them in his own home even if it was easier.

"_I like to pick out my own materials. They need to be just right for the pranks I pull and besides, wandering the market is fun!"_ he had said.

"Hey Shinichi, you're not going to start telling me how sorry you feel for Hakuba?" Kaito asked, prompting Shinichi to tell him what was on his mind.

"No I was just thinking…"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Obviously. When are you not? What I want to know is _what_ you're thinking," he said, tapping his forehead with an index finger.

Shinichi shifted slightly before he began. "I was thinking about this search…"

The prince arched an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Isn't it…" Shinichi paused, carefully thinking over his choice of words, worrying his lip slightly. "A bit excessive?"

Kaito blinked at him.

The noble sighed slightly. He could feel his heart hammering unsteadily. He didn't want to hurt Kaito or anger him but those reactions seemed to be the most probable if he continued down this road and it sent waves of unease and anxiety.

"What I mean is that there's still a lot of work out there that requires the skills, eyes, and ears of the Royal Intelligence," Shinichi elaborated. "Wouldn't it be prudent to decrease the amount of hands you're sending on this search?"

A slight frown was forming on Kaito's lips and it was enough to make Shinichi's ears pound like thunder with each unsettled thrum of his heart.

"Are you telling me to give up?" he asked curiously, halting his activities to turn his attention to his best friend sitting upon the bench.

He nodded haltingly. His tone wasn't accusing but he felt as though he was standing on the very edge of a cliff where even the slightest breeze could push him over.

"Why do you want me to give up? She means a lot to me Shinichi. A _lot_."

Kaito was gazing at him imploringly as though hoping he'd understand the depth of his feelings for the lady he had danced with that beautiful night

Shinichi understood all too well.

"I know but… maybe it isn't a great idea to send _everyone_ for her," Shinichi mumbled, feeling a slight rise of panic as the last straw of resistance blew away. His mind scrambled for a decent enough answer for the prince who was growing more and more disbelieving and doubtful towards him.

There was silence as Kaito considered him critically and Shinichi could feet unsettlement creep over him with renewed vigor but still, he remained firm.

"You know… You've been hiding a lot of things from me. Where you've been during the Clover Ball, why you refuse to take part in the search, and now you won't tell me why you want me to stop looking for that girl. I haven't forced you to answer me insofar because I know that you'll give them to me eventually but… something's just not right. Something's eating at you and it's piqued my interest."

Shinichi inwardly cursed. While Kaito doesn't normally push for answers as a way to respect privacy and to give a person time to prepare themselves before telling him, he would certainly press if he feels it's something urgent enough. His odd behavior has definitely been labeled as such.

"Why her?" he asked instead as a diversion.

Kaito frowned slightly as a way to let him know he knew what he was trying to do but he answered nonetheless. "I told you already. She's a wonderful person; intelligent, calm, understanding, kind… Shinichi why are you so adamant about stopping my search?"

This wasn't working out. Shinichi knew from the beginning it wouldn't work but somewhere within him he had hoped; hoped that maybe Kaito would see how fruitless it was, hoped he would see just how desperate he felt for him to stop but most importantly, hoped that he would _see him_.

What was so special about the girl he was looking for? What did she have that he didn't? What did he do in his illusion that he didn't do now that set her apart?

It hurt that Kaito couldn't make the connection between his illusion and him. He felt so disappointed and angry that his own best friend couldn't even draw the bridge between the details. How could he miss it? Even under the illusion, how could he not even suspect?

Shinichi abruptly stood and started to head home. He wasn't in the mood to face Kaito anymore.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Kaito had jumped up from his spot in the grass at the sudden movement and had swiftly intercepted him, frown now prominent upon his face.

Shinichi felt a surge of resentment upon the sight of the prince blocking his way.

It wasn't fair how he picked up everything else about him except the most important thing. It wasn't fair how he had to suffer while Kaito remained blissfully ignorant of his turmoil. It wasn't fair how stacked against the odds he was. It wasn't fair how nothing was fair.

He bit the inside of his mouth as bitter tears began to well in his eyes. "Give up," he cut in harshly. "You won't find her and you never will find her."

Kaito's look of surprise melted into an almost unreadable one, lips pressed thinly, and eyes narrowed and Shinichi knew he was slightly frustrated.

"I love her and I certainly won't give up," he said slowly. "As my best friend, I thought if anyone, _you_ would support me. His tone held a slight betrayed tinge in it and it would have been enough to make him feel guilty if not for his own dismayed anger coursing through him.

"You only met her for one night!" he cried in borderline hysteric exasperation.

"But that one night was enough! I don't know it was just…" Kaito sucked in a breath through his nose. "You wouldn't know unless you've met her," he finished quietly.

_How ironic it is that I have. Every second of every day in fact_, Shinichi thought wryly.

"You're right. I wouldn't know," Shinichi conceded tightly and moved to walk past Kaito but the prince simply side-stepped in front of him.

"Shinichi! We're best friends aren't we? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I can help you!" Kaito cried gripping his forearms almost hard enough to bruise.

"This isn't something anyone can help me with! Not you, not Ran, not even me!" Shinichi burst out, overwhelmed, hopeless, and jealous of his own self. It would have been funny if it weren't for the fact it hurt so much it felt as though a steel pole had rammed itself through him. As it is, the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth that refused to go away.

Kaito seemed taken-aback by his proclamation, his grip loosening slightly and Shinichi took the opportunity to bolt away, ignoring the prince's call for him to stop.

As he ran, his irrational anger dissipated away with each pounding step he took down the cobblestone paths only to be replaced with remorse.

Why did he lash out like that? It was extremely unfair to direct his blame and frustration towards an innocent party. Kaito didn't know. He had sensed his best friend in turmoil and had only wanted to help. Hadn't he woken up this morning reluctant to push him away? So why did he do it again?

Shinichi slowed his pace and turned back to glance at the magnificent Eden Hall towering majestically into the sky, white walls glowing gentle silver against heaven's backdrop. He chewed anxiously on his lip as he gazed on the peaceful structure that stood proudly as a symbol of security and strength.

Should he go back? Kaito would surely forgive him and even though he might have to explain himself a bit, they could at least start over even if it were on more tentative grounds. But how much longer is he going to rely on Kaito's forgiving nature? How many apologies will it take before they turn into simple words with no sincere meaning? Maybe it was better to avoid him for the moment but for how long? He can't keep running forever. Even one second was too much. But although his mind understood this perfectly, screamed for him to return, his nerves froze with fear at the mere thought of going back and Shinichi almost wanted to cry.

He was scared of Kaito. He was scared of his childhood best friend.

o-O-0-O-o

Kaito stood dumbfounded in the garden as though in a dream.

But surely it was a dream right? After all, Shinichi would never _flee_ from _him_ as though _he _were the source of his anguish… right?

A few days ago such a thought wouldn't have even occurred to him much less become a subject to laugh about. But that was a few days ago. Today was today and lately, he was beginning to wonder if he knew his best friend as well as he had always thought he did. He was never one to doubt himself but the way the last two days played out made him speculate whether he should reconsider some aspect of his childhood friend.

He always knew Shinichi to be a strong, stable part of his life and he also knew Shinichi thought the same of him. That part would never change so what was suddenly so different?

"_This isn't something anyone can help me with! Not you, not Ran, not even me!"_

It stung.

Never in all the years he had ever been alive on this planet would he have ever thought he would hear words like that come out of Shinichi's mouth, words that clearly said that he was utterly _alone_ in his situation.

He had never seen such hopelessness and despair from his best friend before. The sight sent pangs through his heart. What in the world could make Shinichi, strong, resilient Shinichi, break like this? Think his hardship cannot be solved? That no one could help him? That _Kaito_ couldn't help him?

But one thing stood certain amidst the confusion.

Everything started the day after the Clover Ball and it involved the girl Kaito was searching for.

His resolution was firm. No matter how much Shinichi tried to push him away, he _will_ help him.

o-O-0-O-o

In the end he had been too cowardly to go back to the garden to apologize after all.

Instead he had hidden himself in the library sat next to his window the rest of the day buried nose deep into his work. The night breeze brought a faint lilting scent laden with the promise of a coming spring and the stars, luminous above, were like scattered powder across the dark sky.

Shinichi had contented himself with decoding the important file Saguru had sent him the rest of the day away while solving other case files intermittently, time flying unnoticeably by.

A half-full cup of cold tea sat on the window sill beside him that he occasionally sipped mindlessly for the sake of some sort of motion in his arms.

Overall, it helped calm him down.

Case investigation, researching, and reading were all faithfully familiar, things he could rely on to stay constant. Familiarity was something he needed right now and he clung to it desperately. Everything seemed to have changed so much over the past two days or rather _he_ was the one who had changed so drastically the past days that he was unrecognizable even to himself. He needed a sense of security and a sense of comfort that everything will turn out all right in the end and he found it within the pages and books of his work.

He made a lot of progress in just a day. In fact, he had already finished half the giant stack of cases Saguru had left for him. The only thing from the original first half of the stack he had yet to solve was the intriguing file marked in red.

He had been working on it on and off all day because of the dizzying amount of research required to crack the symbols contained within it, particularly the curious alchemy symbol that had him immediately interested. This wasn't just any old case. He could feel it, the strange vibes he got from the even stranger symbols he decoded that spoke of killing death and triumphing life. The ominous feel made his skin crawl but he continued despite the foreboding because the sooner he solved this, the sooner the group of perpetrators could be caught and questioned.

An hour later, Shinichi broke from his concentration at the sound of a light tap on his window. He turned towards the noise and jumped in his seat at the figure of Kaito perched on his window sill.

"Kaito!" Shinichi cried, stunned. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I promised I would help with your cases earlier and I always uphold my promises."

Kaito had an easy smile on his face but all Shinichi could feel at the sight was unease so he quickly looked away.

"You don't have to. I'm almost done today anyway," he mumbled closing the book resting on his lap and setting it on the stack beside him.

"Then I'll be of assistance until you're done then," Kaito declared firmly.

Shinichi simply gave a weak nod, feeling unable to chase the prince away after the episode in the garden.

At the gesture, Kaito swung himself inside and raised an eyebrow at the messy sprawl of various books and papers spread on the floor around Shinichi's chair.

"I see you've been rather busy all day," Kaito commented, stepping off of a folder and starting to pick up the mess.

Shinichi nodded again and forced himself to concentrate on his work in front of him instead of the royal prince cleaning up his floor.

There was a long silence as each individual focused on the task in front of them.

"Your tea's cold."

Shinichi jolted at the sudden voice, spilling the thick file he had been looking through into a messy pile by his feet.

"I-I'm sorry," he bumbled, picking up the file again and arranging the pages inside into their proper order.

His hands shook slightly from anxiousness and he paused in an attempt to pull himself together before he resumed picking up his mess but a warm hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him.

He looked up startled, meeting Kaito's violet pools for a second before the prince moved to tidy the file for him.

"Thanks," Shinichi mumbled, unable to find the energy to protest.

Kaito stood with the thick stack in his hands but instead of giving it to Shinichi, he set it aside on one of the book piles before grasping his friend's arm in a gentle grip and pulling him up from the chair.

"You're tired. You should go sleep," he suggested, voice full of concern.

"'M fine," Shinichi objected but did nothing else to get out of the grip.

Kaito shook his head. "No you're obviously exhausted. You've probably been working nonstop since you got here and it's four in the morning right now." He frowned in disapproval. "Although I understand your need to get these cases solved as soon as possible to catch potential criminals, I doubt the few hours you spend resting is going to make much of a difference."

"You never know…"

"Well maybe but what's the chances of that? Either way, you're going to bed right now," Kaito ordered sternly. He proceeded to usher his friend out the library and marched him towards his bedroom.

The corridors of the Kudo mansion were silent and dark save for their echoing footsteps and the pale light of the moon filtering through the windows.

"Really Shinichi. If it weren't for me and Ran and sometimes Heiji, you would probably be malnourished, perpetually exhausted, fainting left and right, and just generally be in bad health," Kaito scolded.

"… I'm sorry," Shinichi apologized quietly and it was an apology not only for the trouble he put his friends through looking after him but also his regret of his actions in the garden earlier in the day.

Kaito's footsteps stopped behind him and he turned around in puzzlement as to why there was the sudden absence of the sound. As soon as he did so, however, the prince put his hands on his shoulders, earnest eyes peering into his own ocean blues.

"I forgive you Shinichi. I know you don't mean any harm. You never mean any harm and you're not yourself I know. Something is causing you so much pain that you're acting uncharacteristically and when I see you like this, I just feel so helpless so please, if there's anything I can do… Anything at all…"

Shinichi stared up at the twin violet orbs, watching how they grew a bit sad as he spoke.

"Kaito…" the noble began, wrapping both his hands firmly around Kaito's wrists. "I had meant to tell you this earlier in the garden before my irrational actions took hold of me but now is as good a time as any to tell you this now."

Kaito remained calm, his posture and gaze steady although on the inside, his heart rate began to pick up a bit in anticipation.

"You of all people deserve my explanation the most about my sudden change the past two days or so but I can't give it to you right now. My circumstances simply won't allow me to but," Shinichi quickly added, "although I can't give an explanation now because of my current state of affairs, I will definitely be able to give one in four days."

Kaito looked at him with a slight frown, considering his friend's words. "Why four days?"

"Because that'd be the time everything would have settled for good," Shinichi said firmly.

The prince was staring at him but this time in bafflement. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Please just take it for now. I'll elaborate at the end of the four days. I promise," Shinichi stated solemnly.

Kaito looked indecisive as though he wasn't sure whether or not he should continue to push, especially since the issue seemed to hang over the noble like a thundercloud, or if he should wait and see what happens.

"Please Kaito. Trust me on this," Shinichi appealed, giving his wrists a quick squeeze.

Kaito blew out a puff of air and gave a faint smile. "You know I will trust you on anything and I have never doubted you before and I never will."

"Thank you…" Shinichi breathed.

"But," Kaito cut in. "In exchange, I just want one thing. I want to get to know you again."

"Get to know me again?" the noble repeated, baffled. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking and I thought that maybe I don't know you quite as well as I thought I did."

Shinichi looked understandably bewildered.

"Haha I know it's a weird request," Kaito admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "But even though I know you as much as you know me, it's just got me thinking."

"But that wasn't because of you!" Shinichi insisted. "The way I acted… Even I didn't know I could act like that."

Kaito moved his hands to gently cup his face and Shinichi could feel his face grow warm but he forced himself to look him in the eye. The prince looked so pained.

"Then what could possibly have made you…"

He sucked in a breath when Shinichi slowly shook his head and let it out in a whoosh.

"Okay then," he said softly. "I won't press the issue but I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you. If there's anything I can do just… let me know."

Shinichi gave a smile at Kaito's concern.

"Just be there for me."

"Done," Kaito replied immediately.

He withdrew his hands and Shinichi released his grip on his wrists, slightly regretful at the loss of contact.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Shinichi simply nodded and allowed Kaito to guide him once again to his room.

"Now you stay in bed and sleep until at least ten you hear?" the prince said firmly.

The simply noble nodded at the instruction and under Kaito's watchful eye, climbed into bed and settled comfortably between the covers.

Kaito seated himself on Shinichi's bed and fondly watched as his best friend fell into the gentle arms of sleep.

His eyes traced over the moonlit figure, so doll-like and small against the large swaths of dark blue cloth, and the pale face so tranquil in the lull of dreams.

He wanted to protect that serenity forever. He wanted to protect Shinichi forever; Shinichi who was the brilliant but lonely star that lit up the entirety of his night sky. He wanted to protect him with all his soul.

Seconds went by but he remained motionless in his spot, finding comfort in Shinichi's soft breaths.

It was going to be alright. Shinichi is here with him right now. Nothing will take that breath away from his lips and nothing will stain those eyes with tears as long as Kaito remained standing.

Satisfied with that thought, the prince finally stood and slipped out the room, as soundless as a phantom.

Only four days remain.


	5. The Little Mermaid

Hello all. Have I seriously not updated since October? Dammit all! Argh I'm so annoyed with myself. I thought it was a lot later than that but apparently not.

To **Jasmin Lierta**: Well, I only said that the story is not a sad or a tragic one but it doesn't necessarily mean it'd be happy either. You'll see what I mean in the future if I can manage to kick myself to update more.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4:<span> _**The Little Mermaid

_That dream she may never know who walks upon the foreign land, she will do anything to see her prince once more. Just once more._

* * *

><p>Shinichi woke the following day to a beaming Kaito hovering over him yet again while balancing another tray of breakfast with two mugs of steaming coffee.<p>

Shinichi's sleep-addled mind absently wondered how he could possibly know when he would wake up and prepare a warm breakfast for him. Just another mystery to add to the collection of mysteries that is one Kaito Kuroba.

"Good morning!" Kaito trilled, setting the tray down by the bed. "I brought breakfast!"

"I can see that," Shinichi mumbled dazedly, climbing out of bed to do his morning rituals.

"I've got eggs and bacon and toast and, of course, a cup of the best-est brew by yours truly!"

"Thanks Kaito," Shinichi said around the yawn he had politely covered with his hand.

"No prob!" Kaito chirruped way too brightly to be allowed in the morning. "Oh and I crashed here last night just to let you know."

Shinichi only absently nodded. It wasn't unusual for Kaito to stay over unannounced for a night or even a whole month if he was allowed. One of the guest bedrooms of the Kudo mansion had long since been permanently converted into their frequent surprise guest's own room.

The sleepy noble glanced towards the ornate grandfather clock as he shuffled past it and the rush of panic upon a sudden realization jolted him completely awake.

"Kaito!" he cried. "Saguru's departure!"

"Yeah you missed it," Kaito confirmed calmly, sitting on the armchair and sipping his coffee.

Shinichi frowned at him in bafflement. "Why didn't you wake me? What about your prank?"

Kaito smiled. "Oh don't worry I delivered Hakuba his sending-away gift but I _did _tell you to sleep until at least ten and you stayed up until four exhausting yourself over work. How in the world could you have gotten up? I told everyone gathered at the gateway about your state and they agreed that it's best that you didn't come anyway. Then I immediately went back here afterwards. Don't worry no one's holding this over you."

But Shinichi was still concerned. Saguru wasn't simply an acquaintance who collaborated on cases with him. He was a good friend who shared similar interests and passions with him and whom he trusted and respected. It didn't feel right not to see him off especially since he would be gone for an indefinite period of time.

"Shinichi, I know what you're thinking but Hakuba won't think any less of you because you weren't there to see him ride off into the sunrise. Since he shares the same unfortunate workaholic tendencies as you, he understands perfectly well why you couldn't attend. Heck if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's glad you're ditching him for case files," Kaito explained, rolling his eyes.

He paused, looking thoughtful.

"Now that I think about it Shinichi, you love your cases more than me. I'm starting to feel lonely." He pouted.

_Never._

Shinichi gave a small laugh. "_You're_ the biggest case _I've_ ever gotten."

Kaito beamed. "Love you too Shinichi!"

The noble froze for a second at the playful declaration before continuing his activities, his smile turning plastic. He quickly splashed water onto his face from the wash basin so Kaito wouldn't notice.

A light tap drew their attention to the window. A messenger dove looked inquiringly at the humans in the room, head cocked to the side as though asking to be let in.

Kaito obliged to the bird's silent request and opened the window.

The dove circled the room once before landing on Kaito's shoulder, offering a rolled up piece of paper tied to its leg.

Kaito grinned at the winged messenger, gave it a small treat, and rubbed it affectionately.

The dove gave a satisfied coo at the prince's ministrations before taking off out the window and into the skies.

Whistling, Kaito unrolled the paper and started to read it but as he his eyes skimmed through the message, the tune gradually faded until the air was still once again.

Shinichi watched Kaito carefully as he read the note. He could tell the prince was growing more and more excited as he read on but he was doing his best to prevent it from showing.

His mind was quick to connect the dots and the conclusion made his chest constrict uncomfortably.

"So what's going on?" Shinichi asked casually.

Kaito just smiled at him and tucked the paper away hastily in his coat pocket. "It's nothing."

Shinichi frowned. "Kaito, you and I both know it's not 'nothing.'"

Kaito's smile wavered minutely. He rubbed at his hair but remained silent.

The noble waited for a response but when he got none, he started to stride over to the prince.

"It's nothing really," Kaito desperately placated as his friend advanced upon him. He didn't want to back away as though he was afraid of Shinichi but he really didn't want him to find out what the messenger dove brought. Ripping up the note also seemed inappropriate. It would look like he was desperately keeping him from something and he didn't want it to seem he was hiding anything important especially since Shinichi seemed so vulnerable.

_We believe we've found the lady you have been searching for. Please meet us by the Pyrus Coronaria Fountain whenever you are ready and we shall escort you to her._

Shinichi's heart clenched as he read the note. He had hoped he was wrong in his deduction for the first time in his life but outwardly, he only glanced up from the paper and raised a brow calmly at the fidgeting Kaito.

"That's it?" he asked monotonously.

"I well… Yeah," Kaito said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "This could wait though," he said hurriedly. "I mean, with what you're going through, I don't want to leave you alone and you probably need someone by your side."

Yes Kaito was absolutely right. He didn't want him to go, as childish as it was.

It hurt to know that the prince was still looking for his love, his love that was him yet wasn't and he felt upset at this person who claimed to be his love but who might actually _become_ his love.

But… He couldn't keep Kaito from what he so badly searched for. If he kept him, he would only feel anxious about it the rest of the day. It might not hurt to let him go. Besides, one look at this false claim and he'd instantly know she wasn't who he was looking for.

At that moment, it hit him with a sick sense of realization that one of the reasons why he was so willing to let Kaito go was the smug knowledge that he could see through this woman as soon as he laid eyes on her. It was as if he was taking a revenge of a kind against this woman by having Kaito reject her and expose her as nothing more than a horrible impersonator.

Shinichi's stomach churned at the shameful thought.

It was appalling that he could hold such a grudge over a woman he didn't even know.

Disgusted, he shook the thoughts from his head. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Kaito was anxious and he needed to be the supportive friend he hadn't been the last three days.

"Shinichi? Are you okay?" Kaito asked worriedly, peering into blue eyes that seemed troubled until a second ago when they flicked over to him. "If you're worried that I'll leave you, I won't. Right now you're far more important than this okay? I'll ask the escorts whether or not we can meet another time."

He moved to grab a pen and paper but Shinichi stopped him.

"Wait."

Kaito paused. "Shinichi?"

The young lord shook his head. "Go."

The prince was quick to start protesting but Shinichi simply went on. "This is important to you. Go."

"Shinichi—"

The noble leveled him with a look. "Kaito it's not as though I'm going to break down in the few hours you're going to be gone," Shinich informed dryly.

"Well no but—"

"Kaito, if you don't go right now I'll physically haul you to my window and _throw _you out. If I don't, you'll be jittery all day and Gaia knows I can barely deal with you as you are," Shinichi sighed.

Kaito still looked unsure but Shinichi knew he only needed one final push.

"I know how much this means to you. Don't you think it would make me feel terrible for keeping you away from your potential happiness? I'd never want to keep something so valuable from my best friend. Please just go Kaito. Think of it as a favor for the both of us."

"I… Okay… I'll go. But I'll be back in two hours, three at most okay? In three hours. Promise."

He gave a quick hug to Shinichi then with one last lingering look, bounded out the door, determined to meet his time limit.

Once Kaito was out of the room, Shinichi allowed himself to sag slightly and grimly finished dressing.

"Oh my. Are you sure you want to let him go like that?"

Shinichi swiveled around, recognizing the voice immediately and feeling the displeasure of its presence. He glowered darkly at the uninvited witch intruding his home and the apparent eavesdropping she did.

"What are you doing here?"

Akako smiled sympathetically as one might to a distressed friend in their time of need but Shinichi was not fooled by her saccharine friendliness.

"I came to check up on you. It would be cruel of me to leave you alone especially since you are so troubled."

Shinichi pressed his lips together into a tight line but didn't comment, his heated glare speaking volumes of what words cannot express.

Akako ignored his anger and sat down casually on his armchair.

"Why are you here?" he asked again, growing irritated.

"I've already said. I came to check on you."

The same answer. Of course.

Shinichi let out a deep breath and pointedly decided to ignore her. Perhaps when she realizes she couldn't get amusement out of him she'll leave.

Instead, he turned his focus outside the window. Kaito was nowhere to be seen.

"So how have you been? Are you feeling well?"

Shinichi continued to ignore her in favor of his thoughts.

Although he was the one who had given him the go-ahead to meet the girl, it didn't make him feel any better knowing how focused Kaito was on an imaginary woman. As selfish as it sounded, he wished he could somehow make Kaito give up but nothing short of a war or some other disaster could drive such intense attention away.

From past experiences, he knew when Kaito really wanted something, he would always chase after it. The only exceptions were during the times he sees someone else needed it more than him, the owner expressed distress over parting with the item or if the owner asked him to stop.

Suddenly, the solution clicked in his head and Shinichi wondered how in the world he could have possibly missed it earlier.

He had been so busy thinking about ways to force Kaito to stop, he hadn't considered the _conditions_ under which Kaito would stop.

But… it was impossible for him to pull it off without help. And not just any help. He needed magical help.

Shinichi winced, feeling the burn of outraged protest rise in him but what other choice did he have? He didn't want to ask the witch treating his ordeal like a game for a favor but if he couldn't force Kaito to stop then he has to work according to the prince's rules and he needed her help with that whether he liked it or not. This was going to be his last ditch effort. If this didn't work nothing else will.

"Akako," he forced out reluctantly, his voice strained.

"Yes?" the witch hummed.

"I…" He swallowed his pride and indignity, forcing the words around the lump in his throat. "I need… a… favor."

Akako smiled understandingly and to anyone else, it would have seemed sincere but Shinichi had spent enough time around better masks and hers doesn't fool him for a second. He gritted his teeth at the almost mocking gesture.

"Of course," she agreed warmly. "And what do you need from me? Anything for my little noble."

"I need to convince Kaito to stop searching for a phantom but I can't do that as myself."

"So you want me to work the same spell as the one at the ball," Akako finished, catching up quickly and Shinichi wondered bitterly if she had reached that conclusion long before. "Very well but as always, I require a price. I wholeheartedly wish I didn't have to demand anything from my sweet noble but it's the law of the world and even I can't go against nature."

"Fine. Then what do you propose? I won't accept any hidden or ridiculous expenses this time," Shinichi said with a frown, regarding the witch sharply.

"I won't demand such a thing," Akako chuckled. She paused, looking thoughtful. "I'll give you an hour in your illusion and as payment, I'll take off one day you can catch the prince's heart. I won't accept further compromise. Does that sound good?"

Shinichi swallowed.

It was futile to argue with her. She had already set down her terms and when Akako had said no compromise, she meant it because in a strange way, all witches were bound to their words even if they twisted it to fit their own ends. But there was also the reason that Akako held the upper hand in this deal. She may have agreed to help him but she could just as easily refuse her cooperation just like that to suit her whims if even the slightest thing from him displeases her.

That means that if he agreed to this, he'll only have a very tight three days including today to gain the prince's affections.

"It's your choice, little noble," Akako said airily, shrugging.

Shinichi chewed his lip.

On the one hand, if he's able to convince Kaito to stop wasting time tracking a nonexistent woman, he might stand a chance even with a day reduced. But on the other hand, he loses even more precious time from his already too-short time limit if this fails. Under those circumstances, there'd be nothing he could do. Three days would be far too short to do anything. There'd be no hope and certainly no second chances. Everything aside however, Kaito might get hurt in the process of getting rejected or he might keep pursuing regardless. But if he continues his pursuit, it might wound up hurting him even more.

After a few more moments of hesitant contemplation, Shinichi finally reached a decision.

"I'll take your offer."

Akako nodded and Shinichi couldn't help but feel as though he had just played into her hands.

He hated it.

The witch got up from her seat elegantly, her wand materializing into her hand even as she waved it in one fluid motion.

The lights came just as before and when it had faded, Akako smiled and nodded approvingly.

"I shall be on my way then. I apologize for my rather short visit but I am rather busy. I will see you again my lovely noble."

And she vanished in her trademark twirl of black and red, her seat now vacated.

Shinichi wasted no time.

He hastily grabbed a cloak and ensured the hood covered his face before making his way outside, being careful not to be seen by any of the few servants in the mansion or the sentries standing in alert guard outside.

He climbed out a window, dodged people who came his way, and scaled the stone walls that surrounded his home with expert ease. He dropped on the other side and quickly started on his way towards the Pyrus Coronaria Fountain. With any luck, Kaito would be there and he could somehow catch the prince's attention without drawing unnecessary eyes towards them and lead him to a place where they could talk privately. There was no time to lose.

o-O-0-O-o

Kaito smiled—wincing inwardly at how he needed to strain to keep it on—at the beautiful black-haired girl in front of him, trying to hide his crushing disappointment.

She certainly looked similar and she certainly wore the same exact gown as the girl he had danced with, every detail precisely placed down from the smallest piece of lace to the pearls in her hair, and she certainly carried a similarly subdued air but Kaito simply knew that she cannot be her. For one thing, her plain blue eyes were incomparable to the oceanic irises that brimmed with intelligence and sparkled with wit. Furthermore, she didn't give Kaito the same sense of comfort her presence should have made him feel, the way she spoke was too formal and she just didn't feel… _right_.

Still, he stayed and pleasantly made small talk with her so as not to hurt her feelings by leaving right away but he'll have to tell her he'd seen right through her sooner or later.

"It would seem I've run out of time," Lady Elliel observed, hearing the faint chimes of the clock tower.

"Ah is that so? I'm sorry to have kept you here my lady," Kaito apologized politely.

Lady Elliel shook her head. "It's quite alright. We can meet another day but I'm afraid I have future arrangements to take care of. Besides," she continued, giving him a wry smile, "You probably already know I'm not who you're looking for. It's quite obvious. The way you looked at her and the way you look at me are vastly different."

Kaito laughed lightly, feeling relieved she had caught on. Lady Elliel may not be as intelligent as his companion at the ball but that wasn't to say she wasn't smart and observant in her own right.

"My sincerest apologies Lady Elliel," Kaito said, bowing. "You are certainly a sparkling gem, there's no denying such fact, but unfortunately it seems my heart has already set on another and refuses to budge."

Lady Elliel curtsied, smiling a bit sadly. "I understand Your Majesty. I am sorry for taking up your time and providing false hope to you. This lady you are so fond of is certainly lucky to have captured the eyes of a man so dedicated to her. I wish you both the deepest of luck."

To show the sincerity of her words, she presented Kaito with a four-leaf clover from the folds of her sleeves, one hand holding up her skirts and her body bowing forward slightly.

"May this clover protect you from misfortune and may it bring you a smile from Fortuna."

Kaito took the clover and tucked it onto his suit. "I thank you Lady Elliel. May fate guide you towards true happiness."

They exchanged one last courtesy good-bye before they each set off to their separate ways.

Kaito followed behind his small entourage as he made his way through the city back towards Shinichi's home, unable to help the feeling of deep disappointment and slight heartache. He wondered if he'll ever see that girl again; whether he'll ever be able to confess the feelings he held for her. But he had to keep trying. He can't lose hope. He'll keep trying even if it would take years just to see her.

He stiffened slightly when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him. Cautiously, he surreptitiously glanced around for the source, looking casual.

What he saw in the mouth of an inconspicuous and well-hidden alleyway across the street stole away all the breath in his lungs and had his heart pounding fast with rapid hope.

There, just barely visible from his angle was the girl he had been searching for beckoning towards him silently before turning and moving deeper into the shadows between the two buildings.

There was no mistake. Kaito would recognize her anywhere.

From the looks of it, she didn't want to be seen.

He hastily scribbled a message about his whereabouts for his entourage on the back of the soldier in front of him using the pen he always kept on his persons before turning his attention back towards the entryway the girl disappeared into.

Kaito glanced around his surroundings before stealthily and expertly maneuvering his way after her.

No one was the wiser of the figure of the prince disappearing into the shade of the alley.

He didn't care that she might be leading him to potential danger—because he was as certain she would never do something to harm him as much as he was certain that the sky was blue and that fairies were magical—all he wanted was to see her again, to speak to her again, to listen to the soft tones of her voice, and to just feel her _near_ him.

He followed her silently, rounding a few corners to ensure they wouldn't be overheard or seen by anyone.

When she finally stopped, she lowered her hood and turned towards him.

She was just as he remembered her and the tingles of excitement he felt upon meeting her again steadily amplified in him until he felt ready to burst from happiness when he saw her face again.

Kaito positively beamed.

"It's you! You're back!" the prince exclaimed, his delight almost getting ahead of him.

The girl nodded and pressed a finger to her lips. Kaito's cry wasn't too loud but it had just been barely restrained into a hushed shout.

Kaito seemed to sober up a bit but his elation was still easily tangible.

"Where did you go? Why did you run? I have been searching all over for you. I didn't even get your name."

"I'm sorry it's just… something came up and I had to leave… I apologize for my abrupt departure and the trouble I've caused," she said softly.

"That's okay. I've found you and that's all that matters," Kaito quickly reassured. "Ah… It's rude of me to ask you now since I should have asked you when we first met but what is your name?" he asked sheepishly.

The girl looked hesitant before answering slowly. "Juliet."

"Juliet," Kaito repeated, feeling a ripple of happiness as he did so, ecstatic to finally know the name of the girl he loved. But no matter how happy he felt, he did not miss the cautious pause before Juliet gave her name.

"Is there something wrong? You looked unsure when I asked what your name was."

Juliet shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. I… just wished to make a request."

"A request?" echoed Kaito, signaling for her to continue.

She bit her lip and bowed her head, looking guilty. "I… I implore Your Highness to please cease this search for me."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Stop his search? For her to ask that… It could only mean that she was going to leave but this time for good.

"But… I wish to court you."

Juliet shook her head. "I'm moving to another kingdom tomorrow. It would be wise for your Highness to turn his sights towards other more suitable people."

"May I ask why you are moving?"

Kaito regarded the girl in front of him intensely. There were no "other more suitable people."

Juliet seemed shaken, beautiful aquamarine orbs wide as she gazed upon him.

The tone of his voice wasn't that of a man resigned. It was the voice of a man determined.

"I… I… have a fiancé waiting for me… We are to be wed very soon," Juliet confessed quietly.

"I see…"

His heart curdled at the thought of Juliet having a fiancé but when he thought back to that night—the way she had looked at him, so soft and blissful, and the way she had acted, so at-ease and cheerful yet so mellow—it couldn't have been a lie. She had genuinely enjoyed herself with him. He couldn't infer that she was as in love with him as he was with her but she at least felt some affection towards him. He was sure of that.

But Juliet wasn't the kind of girl to look at others when she already had someone by her side so does that mean that she… wasn't in love with her fiancé or perhaps she was even… unhappy with the marriage?

Kaito felt a sharp twinge of sorrow clinch his throat.

"Juliet… That night at the ball... I could tell you had at least honestly enjoyed my company but you aren't the kind of person to go around with others when you already have someone you love so I want to ask… Are you perhaps… unhappy with your fiancé?"

Juliet looked startled at the question but she quickly recomposed herself. "No I am happy with him. He's everything I could ask for and more. I did enjoy your company at the ball but that was all. I'm sorry if I led you to believe there was something more but… I love my fiancé and I wouldn't dream of parting with him."

Kaito felt his heart plummet into a bottomless pit.

Juliet turned to the side looking deeply anguished but trying to restrain herself from expressing it. Still, it did nothing for the sadness swimming in her eyes.

Kaito shook off his melancholy. He could think about that later but right now, the woman he loved was in despair and he needed to comfort her, to chase away everything that made her sad, to make her smile again.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently, approaching her slowly so as not to alarm her with any quick movements.

Juliet looked ready to deny there was something wrong but seemed to think better of it, instead stating quietly, "I just feel horrible for letting this go on for so long before finally appearing only to crush the hope you built up while you searched."

Kaito reached towards her. When she didn't make any move to protest it, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Juliet, I will never regret falling in love even if I knew it would end up like this. I won't deny that it hurts but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to spend these moments with you and I will never forget that happiness I felt."

Juliet still looked uncertain but nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Your Majesty…"

Kaito chuckled. "Just call me Kaito. Your Majesty is who my father is. There's no need to apologize. You can't help who you fall in love with and I certainly can't blame you for loving your fiancé."

"I… suppose… I'm just worried about you… Will you be alright?"

Juliet peered at him with concerned eyes and a sudden wave of familiarity washed over him.

Hadn't he seen those eyes somewhere before?

"It'll take a while but I can't keep clinging forever. I'll move on eventually," Kaito assured lightly.

Juliet nodded and seemed to hesitate before giving him a quick hug. "Feel better soon," she mumbled before retracting again hastily, looking a bit red.

Kaito felt a touched smile grow unbidden on his lips. It was endearing to have such genuine concern over him and to see her somewhat clumsy attempts to make him feel better.

It reminded him an awful lot of…

Her eyes wandered towards the ground and she shuffled nervously, crossing her arms. Ebony bangs attempted to cover her embarrassed flush while her teeth worried at her lower lip.

Kaito blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion.

For a moment… she was… different yet she was the same… she was like… someone else…

This girl… she seemed familiar… she's like… like—

"Um… I… I guess I need to leave now," her low voice announced awkwardly, breaking through Kaito's slow yet intense concentration.

Her soft words forced Kaito back to the present and he smiled sadly.

"Of course," he murmured before he bowed deeply and held out a hand. Hesitantly, she placed her own hand on top of his open palm and he kissed the soft skin gently, tenderly, his eyes watching the crimson blush spread across her face. "I wish you the best luck Fortuna has to offer and I pray your fiancé will give you the happiness you deserve for he is indeed a lucky man to have you by his side for the rest of his life."

"I-I thank you Your Ma—um, Kaito," Juliet stuttered, retracting her hand and curtsying clumsily.

Kaito gave a small amused smile at how flustered he made her. It was just another thing that added to her charm in his eyes.

"Then… I bid you farewell. I also wish the best of you and…" She faltered, seeming about to say something else before wavering. "And I hope you will mend your heart soon," she said instead.

"Thank you."

They stood for a while longer, a deep pause in the air until Juliet slowly turned and started to walk away. She took one last glance at Kaito before she continued on her way, eventually vanishing around a corner.

Kaito watched as she left and he stayed rooted in his spot for what felt like years even after she was long gone.

It wasn't so much the fact that for the second time, Juliet had slipped out of his hands, although he couldn't deny the dull torrent that rushed upon him, but it was a resounding sense of familiarity so overwhelming it sent his head reeling. What could it be?

The more he tried to piece it together, the more it seemed to tangle together. His brain throbbed from its effort to struggle through the twists and knots that crowded his mind to reach the clarity that was just beyond the surface if only he could break through. It was obvious. So, so obvious. He knew it was so why—?

He snapped out of his haze when he heard the toll of the clock tower.

Shinichi.

What time was it? He needed to get back quickly!

He swiftly dashed back towards the mansion and his best friend, putting the entangled web of thought in the back of his mind for another time.

o-O-0-O-o

Pressed along one of the walls of the alleyway, Shinichi felt himself tremble, breath coming out in short staccato.

Facing Kaito to shoot down his hopes was one of the most painful things he had to do and he didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for masquerading around as someone else and deceiving him with this fake mask. He felt so wretched that he physically felt sick.

He stayed that way for a long time, waiting out the wave of nausea that had assaulted him before staggering towards the direction of home. He needed to return before Kaito did otherwise he will raise a ruckus…

The thought of Kaito sent another piercing stab of poisonous guilt and his shamed heart sank at the thought of facing him and pretending as though he wasn't the one who had just ripped his hopes to shreds and threw his love into a bottomless hole.

A pair of hushed voices instantly put Shinichi on alert and pulled him from his melancholy.

Instinctively, he pressed himself further into the wall and edged towards the corner to his left, peeking around the building.

There stood two men clothed in all black. The short and plump one of the pair seemed impatient about something. He was conversing in a low, furious tone to the taller, more sedate man who seemed to be listening to his partner patiently.

It wasn't so much as how they were dressed that was suspicious, although that did somewhat contribute to it, but it was the way they behaved. Their body language weren't like that of normal conversing people. There were no gestures to articulate points and their posture was stiff as though if they moved too much, someone might spot them despite hiding in a maze of alleys, as though they can never be too careful, as though the wrong people might see them. Shinichi strained to hear what they were saying.

"—our move? It's almost been a week now," hissed the shorter man.

"Patience. Keep a cool head. Only a few days more now until her tears are ours," the taller said in a low, smooth voice.

"We're not even sure if this will work. It seems like we're leaving too much to possibilities. The Master will be very displeased if we fail and who knows what will happen to us then."

The shorter one was clearly agitated at his thoughts and he shifted nervously on his feet.

"It will work," the taller assured with such conviction that his companion immediately stilled. "The cards we have played will without a doubt reward us. In fact, it has worked better than I have expected. The young Head of Intelligence has been sent off on a wild goose chase and the Head of Security's forces are spread thin throughout. Of course, there is a rather nosy rat but he serves a purpose so don't kill him until he fulfills it."

The two were moving away now and Shinichi slinked silently away with the newfound knowledge.

Without a doubt it was very suspicious and he made sure to take careful note of the conversation particularly about "her tears" and "Master."

It was apparent that they were an organization of some kind and they were after something valuable and something difficult enough to attain that they needed to plan it out carefully.

He'll analyze this in closer detail later but for now…

The deep chimes of a clock boomed faintly across the sky.

He needed to get back.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

Huzzah! I finally finished! I had a bit of trouble with the ending here and I'm glad that I finally, _finally_ managed to overcome it ;_;

Now for some waaaay outdated replies to my reviewers. I can't thank anyone enough for your patience with me. I hope you guys are still up to following this story ;_;

To **Hittocere**: I'm kinda glad you asked that because it gives me an excuse to tell everyone the origins of my story hahaha! I didn't draw the inspiration from Cendrillon but I did draw it from another Vocaloid song: Romeo and Cinderella. The song doesn't have a whole lot to do with the plot except maybe the title but it just popped into my head while I was listening to it. Although Cendrillon wasn't my inspiration for this, I did listen to it while I was writing my first few chapters especially the ballroom scene. I only replaced the i with an e in Cendrellic because I just thought it'd look a bit more unique since Cendrillon was the name of Cinderella in French XD

To **Jasmin Liertha**: Darn it I didn't notice this at all D: I try to keep my tenses consistent since I heard that it can confuse readers or make reading the sentences a bit awkward but it seems I have failed :( I'll have to be more careful this time around while editing and proofreading. Feel free to point out anything else!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5:<span> _**Beauty and the Beast

_Nothing is ever as they seem; not the handsome beast or the sweet rose ticking his time away._

* * *

><p>The moment Kaito returned from his excursion, he immediately went to locate Shinichi. It seemed silly to be so urgent when he knew Shinichi wasn't going anywhere especially since he promised he'd return at his appointed time but Shinichi hadn't exactly been himself lately and he worried something would happen to him or he'd do something while his back was turned.<p>

He checked the bedroom first and was unsurprised that Shinichi wasn't there. By now, he'd be starting work so he briskly made his way to the library. After a few minutes of meandering through the tall shelves containing the quiet knowledge of the world resting in their revered alcoves, it was evident that although Shinichi's work was there, Shinichi himself wasn't. A quick look through the study also revealed nothing of Shinichi's presence.

Feeling a swell of panic start to grow, he started going through every room in the mansion but with every room that turned up empty, his movements became increasingly frantic and rushed. He had even accosted the few servants there were but none of them were able to give him the whereabouts of their young master.

There was no one in the sitting room, the drawing room, the bathrooms, the guest rooms. That left…

His heart in his throat, he surged towards the last remaining room he had yet to search, a desperate hope clinging in his chest like a shard of stubborn glass as fanatic thoughts and scenarios pushed against his mind until they were all blurred into a thick soup.

He was all but ready to charge into the kitchen but found that he didn't have to.

A wave of relief washed over him like a tidal wave when he saw Shinichi leaning against the doorway, an apple core in his hand he had finished off.

"Kaito," Shinichi greeted calmly.

"Shinichi!" the prince cried, all but tackling his friend as he ran to hug him in his sheer relief. "Where were you? I searched every single room for you! It's so strange not to see you working by this time of day and I panicked."

Shinichi awkwardly maneuvered his arms from the crushing force pinning them to his sides and patted Kaito on the back. "I'm here," he assured quietly.

Kaito exhaled loudly, unwound himself from around his friend and held him at arm's length but the thankful grin he had sported upon spotting his friend morphed into a look of concern.

"Shinichi, you look pale. Are you alright?"

Shinichi simply smiled, threw away the apple core and started to walk away.

"Yes I'm fine," he said calmly.

Kaito moved to retort but before he could, a maid unwittingly interrupted any remarks or rebuttals he may have had.

"Excuse my intrusion Shinichi," the young maid said, bowing slightly. "But there is a guest waiting to see you in the sitting room."

"A guest?" Shinichi murmured in slight confusion. It wasn't very usual to have an unknown guest that could get past gate security which meant they were affiliated to the Kudos somehow but were either simply important acquaintances or someone they didn't often see.

He smiled at her. "Thank you for informing me. I'll be around in a minute."

The maid bowed again at the dismissal and started into the kitchen to prepare some refreshments and snacks.

"Let's go see our guest Kaito," Shinichi said, beckoning the prince towards the sitting room.

Kaito frowned at the interruption to further question and probe but silently followed Shinichi. It wasn't likely he'd get anything out of him during the short time it would take to get from the entrance to the kitchen to the sitting room.

Upon arrival into the lavish room and spotting the guest who had sat themselves on one of the plush couches lined within, Shinichi almost had to blink twice in disbelief.

"Aunt Sharon?" he voiced aloud as though unsure if the elegant woman was really who he thought she was.

Sharon gave a pleasant smile upon being recognized and she waved him over to sit on the couch across from her.

"Shinichi! I'm so glad to see you well!" she greeted. "Oh and I see that Kaito is here too."

She moved to stand and curtsy but Kaito quickly waved the gesture off.

"It's alright Sharon. You know me enough to know that I think it's weird when people do that."

"Well it's only polite to show respect towards members of royalty," Sharon remarked. "But I see you haven't changed much since the days your father tutored me in magic which was… oh ten years ago? You've grown into a stunning young man. I'm surprised you even remember this old bat."

Kaito smirked. "It's a bit hard to forget you, Sharon."

Sharon smiled in satisfaction before turning towards Shinichi. "And how is my favorite nephew doing? I haven't seen you in such a long time that I couldn't resist dropping by to have a visit."

Shinichi smiled lightly. "I've been doing fine," he said as the maid from earlier set a large tray of tea and snacks onto the table in between the couches. With one last bow, she left the room altogether and he continued. "What brings you here? I thought you were out travelling to see the world."

"I was but let's just say that I felt a bit nostalgic."

"I see… Well mom and dad aren't here unfortunately if you wanted to see them," Shinichi supplied. If there was one thing he had learned about Sharon Vineyard the half-witch it's that she never does anything on a whim.

Sharon however shook her head, her cherry-red lips tugging into a slight smile. "Even though Yukiko is like a cherished sister to me and one of my best friends, I'm not here for her or Yusaku dear. I wasn't expecting to see them anyway. I just came to see how you were doing. You've grown up wonderfully."

Shinichi was still looking at her suspiciously but she was unfazed, sipping from her teacup leisurely.

"Okay then…"

"So how is your work? I'm sure you've amassed triple the workload now that you're not too young to handle it," she said, amusement tinting her voice no doubt remembering a seven year-old Shinichi tottering under piles of work he had been adamant about completing.

"I've already completed most of them. There's only one though that I…" Shinichi trailed off, eyes widening slightly as a revelation took form with his sentence.

"Aunt Sharon, you've studied alchemy and magic haven't you? And you're an expert in them right?"

Sharon tilted her head in confirmation.

"Do you think you can help me look at something?" he continued, words coming out a bit rushed in his rising excitement.

"Of course. If it's for my favorite nephew, I'd gladly help."

Shinichi flashed a smile. "Thank you. I'll go get the papers then."

He got up and hurried to retrieve his work in the library where he had left them, leaving Sharon and Kaito to their devices in the sitting room.

After a moment of pause, Sharon spoke. "So how is your father Kaito? I hope he is doing well. He was such a wonderful, one-of-a-kind man and those years under his tutelage have truly been inspiring."

Kaito gave her an easy smile. "He's as well as ever thank you for asking."

"Ah that's good. It's wonderful to hear that the man who always managed to brighten the world in my past is still as lively as ever," Sharon sighed. "Although I don't think I can say the same for Shinichi. He looked rather pale. Is he sick or not eating properly?"

The smile Kaito kept on his face inwardly twisted itself in a wry way but outwardly the same relaxed smile remained on his lips.

"Yes I suppose he has a lot on his mind," he said smoothly, giving nothing away but Sharon, as sharp as ever, seemed to have caught something for she leveled him with a steady, undecipherable gaze, her mouth twisting itself tightly before opening to speak in a low, dark hiss.

"… Prince Kuroba, heir to the throne of this flourishing and happy kingdom, I see that although your feet are on the ground, this paradise has left your head very much in the clouds. On any other occasion that would be fine but now, I advise that you pull yourself quickly away from there before someone becomes irreparably hurt."

The sudden dark tone and even darker message instantly startled and alarmed him but before he could question it further, Shinichi reappeared with his folder and the material within.

"Here it is," he announced, handing the folder to Sharon, who smiled at him, before returning to his former seat next to a tense Kaito.

Shinichi shot a questioning look towards him but the prince just shook his head as a gesture that he would explain later.

There were a few moments of silence as Sharon leafed through the papers, examining the notes and sketches imprinted upon them while Shinichi and Kaito occupied the void of conversation with the sandwiches and tea laid out on the tray as a means of lunch, respectful towards her concentration.

Finally, she slowly lowered the papers and looked up, face solemn. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and her pretty features looked slightly strained.

"Shinichi… As your aunt and one of the people who have your best interests at heart, I suggest you stop pursuing this case whatever it may be immediately."

Shinichi's eyes widened with surprise. "Why? What do those symbols mean?"

"Something that forebodes trouble and tragedy. It's something best left untouched if you wish to live."

Shinichi seemed to draw into himself and sat straighter, giving the impression and look of a young man who had more knowledge of the world and it's ugliness than any one person ought to have. "Aunt Sharon, although I appreciate your concern for me, I have already encountered every facet of humanity and all manner of crime committed by people whether they are as peaceful as a sleep-poison or as brutal as a live surgery. I have long ago forfeited my life to everyone who lives in this country the moment I had decided to take up the Kudo name with all the responsibilities that come with it and one of those responsibilities is seeing this case to a satisfying end no matter what it may bring."

Sharon's grip on the paper tightened before relaxing again. She sighed.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for, that you would give up just because I ask you to," she murmured, smoothing out the creases and folds on the edge of the paper where she had grasped.

Shinichi nodded. "Whatever it implies and whatever it may bring, I will handle it."

Sharon's lips twisted into a slight grimace but nonetheless she continued. "Alright then. I'll tell you what I know."

She moved the serving tray aside and laid out the papers to better point out the detailed symbols within the bigger symbol as she was walking him through it.

"This, Shinichi, is truly a work of art. The blend of alchemy and magic is… disturbingly brilliant. As you know, alchemy provides the basic structure of a symbol's purpose and helps guide the specifications made by magic to improve infallibility. To anyone inexperienced with sorcery however and maybe even to the average sorcerer, it's easy to mistake this for an alchemic symbol and that shows just how well the magical aspects are melded within.

"I can make out the ancient stylized form of the Circle of Ouroboros as the sorcery circle and the traditional symbol of the phoenix in the center. I recognize some of the symbols here as the more archaic forms of the modern magical and alchemic languages and the others are symbols I have never seen before but one or two of them looks like a blend of both alchemy and magic. It might suggest these foreign symbols are some… new language, one that's both alchemic and magic."

"Wait but isn't that impossible? I mean, getting them to work together is one thing but to actually blend them? That'd require a whole new set of rules and who knows what would happen," Kaito said, frowning.

"It'd require years of illegal research too," Shinichi reflected, looking grave. "Alchemy, the science closest to magic is still a science in the end with logical constraints and different rules. To try to combine it with its complementary counterpart, magic, and search for the parameters they can blend would be destructive. It's no wonder I couldn't find anything on some of the symbols."

Sharon nodded. "Yes, but although I can't give you much in way of this new language, I can translate the language I do know for you."

"That'd be helpful thank you," nodded Shinichi.

"The text written in the outer part of the sorcery circle basically reads, 'To vanquish all death is to slay all life and to slaughter all life is to eradicate all death; this eternal soul shall triumph over this immortal loop.' The inner part reads, 'Let this cursed body forever live and die; let there be a plane for this defiled soul to reside.' The rest are either in the new language or in an even older archaic form but I'll do my best to translate."

She nudged forward several pieces of paper with a closer look at each section of the sorcery circle and pointed to each portion of text as she recited.

"Quell the outraged nature. Curse and bless this being. Let he not be free to abscond but let Death spite him evermore. Unfortunately, that's about all I can glean from here," Sharon said, frowning. "It's not much but it's still very telling. Whoever made this is obviously dabbling in the dark arts."

Shinichi nodded, a contemplative look on his face he bore whenever he was confronted with a puzzle. "It's definitely not necromancy though. Death, life, the soul, and eternity seem to be common themes. 'Triumph over this immortal loop' and 'Let this cursed body forever live and die...' It's full of contradiction but if we were to look at what it means to live and what it means to die individually…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he seemed to piece everything together.

"No…"

Kaito glanced curiously at him and Shinichi elaborated. "It's like alchemy and magic. They're able to work together harmoniously because where one practice fails, the other could pick up on its flaw but if you attempt to fuse them together into one thing, their contradictory rules would clash.

Now, if you think about life and death, life means being able to stay on this physical plane for the duration of time you have before death takes over with a kind of permanence to make room for new life in a never ending cycle. They work the same as alchemy and magic in the sense that they keep each other in balance but if you attempt to have _both_ at the same time…"

Kaito's face lit up in understanding.

"They're trying to live forever… They're trying to combine life with the permanence of death in violation of nature, could be seen as a curse and a blessing, and they can't escape what they're going to put upon themselves, at least not by natural means."

Shinichi nodded. "But this… this kind of sorcery is highly unpredictable and dangerous. I can only imagine how many experimentations it would have taken to get to where it is now… And how many lives it might have taken too," he added darkly. "How could this have been hidden for so long right underneath our noses? But more importantly… Why would it appear now? If it's hidden itself so successfully for the years it would have no doubt have taken to develop this circle, why would it reveal itself now? I don't doubt Saguru's abilities but it's strange…"

"No wonder they've developed a new language. What they're doing requires a whole new set of rules which means a new set of symbols to represent it and what better way to represent it than with a blend of alchemy and magic? It's something that runs counter to their natures just like immortality does _and_ they provide the best of two worlds… or worst," Kaito supplied.

There was a moment of silence during which they stewed over the new information before Sharon spoke as she shuffled to gather her things as she prepared to leave.

"It seems you'll be busy from here on out so I'll just get out of your way now but I'll say one more thing about this sorcery circle before I leave. This circle somehow feels… incomplete to me."

Shinichi aimed a puzzled look up at her. "Incomplete?"

"Yes." She tapped on the paper to the far right of the table. "The lines and symbols over here on the right of the circle look somewhat emptier than any other parts as though the creator doesn't know what to put there so I imagine you still have time to find whoever made this before it reaches a successful completion. Not only that but for a sorcery circle of this magnitude to work, it would need a lot of power, even more so than even phoenix's blood or a Philosopher's Stone could give. I'm not sure what they would use to power it but whatever it may be can only promise pain to everyone and everything involved."

"I see. I'll need to look into this in much more detail. Thank you for your help Aunt Sharon," Shinichi said, smiling at her.

Sharon returned the smile. "I'll be staying in town for a while so if you need me, you'll find me at my old house. Until next time dear and please do take care, Kaito. Send my regards to your father and mother for me would you?"

"Of course!"

With that, she left, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

Kaito glanced over towards Shinichi, still gazing at the pictures in quiet contemplation. He could tell the recent information had disturbed the young investigator so he reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get them," he assured quietly.

Shinichi smiled weakly back at him before turning his attention back on the pictures.

"Yeah…"

Kaito gave him a gentle shake and stood. "Come on. Let's clean this up and go visit Ran. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have us for company."

Shinichi looked about to protest but he seemed to think it over before he sighed and stood up as well. "Okay."

Kaito smiled and nodded. "Good. Then let's clean this up and head over."

o-O-0-O-o

Ran lived with her father in a modest house sitting amongst other houses all built in the same way on Orchidaceae Lane which doubled as a private investigator's agency for those who felt uncomfortable with going to the Royal Guard for help.

It was a rather tidy place (courtesy of Ran) and every morning, noon, and evening, the heavenly aroma of food (again, courtesy of Ran) would waft through the air, easily making passing mouths water. When asked why she continued to live with her slob of a father who seemed to do nothing but drink all day, she would patiently tell them she wanted to look after the man.

The man in question was quite the character.

Kogoro Mouri was married to an affluent, intelligent, successful and aristocratic lady yet chose instead to live amongst the common people instead of riding on his wife's wealth. He had few cases brought through his door and even less competence sometimes to piece things together. He was almost always drinking and smoking and blowing what money Ran had allowed him for alcohol, cigars, and gambling and more often than not, spent the afternoons drunk, hung-over, or sleeping. He was an almost perpetual grouch with a very undue swelled-up pride with no founding whatsoever, a hot temper to match his rashness, greed that could match Mammon himself, and he never missed an opportunity to chase after pretty young girls. It was really no wonder he had so little patrons to his services.

Still, Shinichi knew Kogoro was a good man or at the very least, not a bad man.

He did care very much for people close to him, especially his daughter and wife, and he wouldn't hesitate to protect them with his life. Despite his heavy drinking, he had a straight and clear sense of morality which was what had made him refuse to live on Eri's money until he could live up to his own name first. Also, contrary to what many people would assume, Kogoro was not _completely_ inept. He had a virtual mastery of hand-to-hand combat, expertise with bows and arrows, and although it didn't seem like it, the man was actually pretty smart when he applied himself and thought things through carefully instead of hastily settling on the first most obvious conclusion at hand.

He also had a habit of giving Shinichi the evil eye whenever he came to visit which was exactly what he was doing right at that moment as he entered the house at a beaming Ran's insistence.

"Dad we have visitors," Ran cheerfully informed her father.

Kogoro grumbled a bit and went back to reading his newspaper, not even giving a second glance at the prince standing at his doorstep.

Shinichi was almost certain that he blamed him for having so little customers and it didn't help that he and his daughter seemed likely to be lovers in the future, which was not going to happen.

Ran gestured for them to sit and have some tea and snacks and before long they had gone from some quiet small talk to an almost festive party in which Kaito had managed to wrangle Kogoro into participating with one well-placed prank.

Shinichi fondly smiled behind his cup as Kogoro chased a wayward Kaito around the room, laughter following their every step. Even the old man couldn't stay grumpy for long in light of the festivities.

Kaito could turn anything into a party.

He could feel the weight of the day's new information more bearable to swallow in this relaxed and enjoyable surrounding and he guessed that this was Kaito's intention for bringing him here.

Ran had also invited them to stay for dinner and they both agreed, the joyous atmosphere allowing no other answer.

They stayed a bit after they ate until they decided it was late enough and they left with cheerful good-byes and merriment as warm as hot chocolate during a winter night sitting in their stomachs.

"Well, I'd say today was a good day wouldn't you Shinichi?" Kaito asked, extra chipper as they made their way through the warm night back to Shinichi's home.

Shinichi nodded in agreement, a faint smile on his face. "Yeah. It's been a while since we've visited Ran at her house. It feels good."

Kaito seemed satisfied with the answer. He snapped his fingers in rapid succession and juggled the six balls of different colored light that appeared as they walked through the streets, humming cheerily to himself.

"You've been practicing," Shinichi observed, watching his friend deftly handle the orbs with admiration in his eyes.

Kaito grinned. "Of course! I can even turn these into birds. Watch."

He stopped juggling the colored balls and they froze where they were in the air, waiting. There was a moment of concentration before slowly, the balls started to warp as though something was struggling to burst out before one by one, they molded themselves into the form of birds, motionless in midflight. They stood like that for a moment but eventually, they began to flap their wings. The movement was slow at first but they gradually grew faster and faster as though they were struggling to break free of some invisible force holding them back until with one final push, they zipped upward into the sky, a trail of colors following wherever they soared.

They flew in enthusiastic patterns and aerial maneuvers for a few minutes before gradually, they started to lose their form until there was nothing left of them but a few sparks of light which then disappeared into the night air.

There was a cheer from the crowd the show had managed to gather and Kaito, ever happy to be in the spotlight, gave a bow to the audience of the unintended air-light show.

He exchanged a few words with his spectators before they finally dispersed and the duo was free to continue to make their way back home.

"Can't go a few minutes without being at the center of attention can you?" Shinichi asked teasingly.

"Aw Shinichi are you jealous? Don't worry my eyes will always be on you," Kaito said playfully, winking.

The noble forced out a chuckle before hastily switching subjects. "I wonder how far you'll be in two days…"

"Who knows. Two days make a huge difference though. I might even have mastered light manipulation by then!"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing the results then," Shinichi said, eyes wandering distractedly.

Taking notice Kaito asked, "Are you going to work?"

The noble pursed his lips and nodded. "I have to. This… experimentation has gone on far too long under our noses without notice to not begin immediate action. I have to find out the ones responsible for this as soon as possible. I have to find them before…" Almost as if in instinct, his throat cinched up and he choked before he could spill out more.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Before?" he prompted expectantly.

"Before they get any further," he finished instead, clearing his throat.

"Yeah… It's pretty serious..." Kaito frowned. "I'll help you out wherever I could okay?"

"Thank you Kaito," Shinichi said, smiling.

"It's no problem I just wish… that I've started on my magical studies sooner so I'd be more helpful but…"

"You're already being helpful and it's no use wishing for what wasn't. It's not as if you could've known you would be successful in becoming a magician so it's not as though you could decide when to start your magical studies. Besides, this required a mix of both alchemy and magic. Even if you did take your studies earlier, you still might not have known what the circle meant anyway."

Kaito grinned but Shinichi thought it looked a bit helpless. The prince ruffled his hair so that it resembled the bird's nest on his own head, provoking a grumble and a half-hearted glare towards his companion whose grin only grew wider but then it suddenly dipped slightly downwards again.

"Ah, right," Kaito murmured almost to himself as though he just remembered something. He turned towards Shinichi and looked him directly in the eye. "Where were you earlier today? When I got back, you were just _gone_. No one knew where you were or even so much as seen you."

Shinichi inwardly winced. He had been hoping Kaito would have forgotten that.

"I'm sorry if I worried you but… I…" Shinichi stuttered to a stop, unsure.

He had a few options at this point. He could keep lying and continue down the malevolent path he had spent his entire life championing against or he could uphold the virtues he had built and internalized over the course of his life.

However, he knew that at this point, it wasn't possible to continue to adhere to his vision of truth as something black and white; truth or lie, right and wrong. In light of reality and current events, he realized at that moment, in a clearness he hadn't been able to attain before, the failure of his rigid stance towards truth and correspondingly, the ultimate fall of one of his most tightly held beliefs.

So where did that leave him? Where will he stand now? He will never lie if it weren't required but will he tell half-truths then? Half-truths were, after all, still half-lies.

Kaito was still waiting patiently for him to answer.

The time allotted him right at that moment wasn't enough for him to reorient himself to a new direction in the crumbles of his old belief but Kaito needed an answer right now and failure to provide such means suspicion.

His mind was still scrambling chaotically for an answer when the salient chimes of the great clock tower diffused faintly through the night air like a breath of a sigh to announce that it was now eleven.

Reminded of the time, Shinichi frowned slightly. He really wanted to start his investigation now. There was so much to do and too little time to do them.

"Shinichi?" Kaito inquired, noticing the downturn of his lips.

"Sorry I just wanted to start my investigation. It's already so late and there's so little time," Shinchi answered, sighing softly.

There was a moment of pause as they stood together huddled to the side of one of the buildings where they had mindlessly slowed and eventually stopped near when Kaito asked about his whereabouts.

"I wonder about you sometimes," the prince finally muttered.

Shinichi looked at him with alarmed eyes. "Do you doubt me?" he asked, feeling his throat hitch slightly.

"No, no I mean I just wonder what goes through your head sometimes. I feel like we're growing further apart and I'm helpless to stop it," Kaito said, moving his fingers along one of Shinichi's locks of hair almost thoughtlessly as though to make sure he was really there.

"But we're not growing apart," Shinichi stated firmly. "I'm right here and you're still one of the most important people in my life. Absolutely nothing will ever change that."

"Yeah…" Kaito agreed a bit distractedly, smiling and Shinichi wondered what was going through _his_ head at that moment. Maybe he was thinking about all the information his friend was withholding or maybe he was thinking about something else entirely.

Shinichi didn't think he truly realized the full impact that fateful deal with Akako had on his relationships and how it would affect those who were close to him until now as he wondered after the thoughts in Kaito's mind even as the prince wondered after his. He knew it affected the people around him but he never really _thought_ about the _depth_ of his actions on others. With the hectic way his life had taken a turn to, it seemed his thoughts had drowned themselves in the stormy ocean of emotions caused by a heavy torrent of uncontrolled self-pity, guilt, and shame.

Shinichi almost grimaced with how his prized rationality had been so easily overcome by such emotions. It was true he couldn't control them but he could at least control the way he thought but he had been so swept with panic upon realizing the consequences of his actions and bemoaning his loss of morality that he hadn't paused to calm down and take stock of the situation, giving himself the excuse he could do nothing but to obey Akako's whims.

Yes he had lied to Kaito in some of the worst ways possible and yes, it was wrong by all accounts but he needed to be more flexible in his thinking. He acknowledged that what he had done was wrong but he needed the power to forgive himself for it, to promise himself never to make such a mistake again, and come up with ways to mend it instead of drifting impotently through self-pity.

He may dislike the path he found himself in but he needed to keep pushing on.

"Shall we return then?" Kaito asked at length to which Shinichi nodded in answer and they continued on their trek towards the Kudo mansion. "… So… earlier with Sharon. She said something strange to me."

"Huh… What did she say?"

"She said and I quote, 'Prince Kuroba, heir to the throne of this flourishing and happy kingdom, I see that although your feet are on the ground, this paradise has left your head very much in the clouds. On any other occasion that would be fine but now, I advise that you pull yourself quickly away from there before someone becomes irreparably hurt,'" he recited, frowning. "I'm not sure what it means exactly but I get the gist of it. A wake-up call before someone gets hurt, badly. But… I don't know who I could be hurting but I guess that's part of it, being unaware that I'm hurting someone."

Shinichi could only stare at him numbly. Did Sharon know about his dealings with Akako?

Catching the look, Kaito cocked his head curiously. "Do you know what it means?"

"In a way… but I'm not sure," Shinichi answered slowly, gears in his head turning.

He supposed it was possible that Sharon could learn about the deal between Akako and himself after all, she was half-witch herself but would Akako disclose such a thing to just anyone? As far as he knew, Akako and Sharon didn't know each other so if what she had said pertained to him, how did she know about the deal? If not then who could she be referring to?

"I guess this is something to figure out on my own," Kaito said, scrunching his brows in thought. "After all, who could know but me?"

"Right…" Shinichi muttered not quite as sure.

They entered through the gates to the Kudo mansion and through its doors to a dimly lit hallway in anticipation of their return.

"I suppose I should start looking through old files that might relate to alchemy and magic. Since this group has been around for so long, there has to be some hint of their activities somewhere… I'll need to gain access to the Royal Intelligence's archive of solved and unsolved cases," Shinichi said, looking back towards Kaito who nodded his permission.

"I'll prepare a written consent," he answered at the prompt.

Shinichi nodded. "Thanks. In the meantime I'll finish up the rest of the cases and work a bit more on the symbol. It's a good thing there aren't many cases involving magic or we'd have a dilemma in our hands."

"It's a good thing this city is populated by mainly humans," Kaito agreed as he followed his friend through the winding corridors. "Although there seems to be an increase in the number of magic-users in the city recently. You think it has anything to do with this?"

"Nothing's certain yet. There's always a margin of error even in cases where everything seems completely non-coincidental. It could very well be as small as one-fifth of a chance but it could happen anyway. The best we can do is base our judgments on the most probable. Anything is up for revision and reinterpretation including the old case files both solved and unsolved. I'll start on that tomorrow."

"You're going to be pulling an all-nighter aren't you?" Kaito asked as they entered into library.

"I'll be up as long as I need to," Shinichi replied as he seated himself and lit the nearby lantern before immediately beginning work. "If I manage to finish early then I'll use the remaining time to sleep until the archives are open."

"Do you need help with anything?"

Shinichi considered the question. He knew Kaito would refuse to sleep, feeling useless if the noble was the only one doing work so he'll assign him some small tasks and let him help solve some of the cases. Although Kaito was by no means an investigator and therefore hadn't attuned his mind to it, he was still sharp enough to be an asset in helping Shinichi finish faster.

They toiled all through the night before finally falling asleep amidst the pile of papers and books amongst which they had been working through earlier just as the first crack of dawn peeked over Eden's rooftops, work completed and minds exhausted.

Two days remain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did you see what I did for the Beauty and the Beast there? I tried to write oxymorons but I think I failed ;_; handsome beast is self-explanatory and the sweet rose is stealing his life away so it's not sweet but it looks beautiful and innocent so it's sweet. Ha… haha…


	7. Rapunzel

Hello all! I'm very happy that I managed to keep good time with updating! As always, I'm grateful for your input! I've also added a little note at the end of the chapter to tell you a bit more about the world I've created so feel free to read it if you want. It's fairly long but I think it's kinda interesting.

P.S. Some chapters might not reference a fairytale directly. I try to integrate it when I can but usually I look more for some symbolic meaning that would relate to the chapter than anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6:<span> _**Rapunzel

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair. Rapunzel, Rapunzel never you despair. Your prince has come and all is well but late is he before your cell._

* * *

><p>The archives of the Royal Intelligence boasted one of the largest collections of records in the entire kingdom of Kuroba. It housed thousands upon thousands of official documents and detailed records of all kinds, some of which dated as far back in history as the crowning of the first king of Kuroba, all meticulously kept, organized, and supervised. Since the documents contained invaluable historical material and precious information that might be used for future purposes, not one file could be taken out of its sheltered archives in fear of its loss and only those given special permission by the royal family, without exception, could enter in fear of sabotage.<p>

Shinichi's footsteps echoed hollowly as he paced between the silent, polished shelves towards his intended section of the enormous sanctuary. Morning sunlight washed mutely over the sacred alcoves and illuminated its contents in an almost holy, golden light.

The archives was a familiar place to him and he remembered many a day where he would sit in the room for hours on end among the serene shelves surrounded with literature, bathed in their atmosphere which he loved most.

He paused along one of the shelves and considered the volume before him before carefully heaving it out of its place with all the delicacy and respect of a priest handling the bible.

Today, Shinichi was alone.

Kaito was aware he needed to return to Eden Hall the previous day to fulfill his princely duties and other official work as well as attend the lessons he had been shirking out of the past few days, unable to put things off any longer, thus the written consent instead of personal accompaniment. If it weren't for that, Shinichi was positive the prince would have tagged along. As it was, he had promised to return later on to help out after he had finished his business.

Finished gathering the material he needed, he headed towards his table surrounded by shelves and set everything down along with the other small piles of books, both thick and thin, he had already collected.

Shinichi eyed the stacks, gauging precisely the amount of time it might take to get through them all.

Although it was nowhere even half the size of the stacks of work Saguru had given him after the Clover Ball, he knew that each case required his extensive attention to thoroughly examine, cross-reference, and generally scrounge down to the last detail. Given the amount of notes he might have to take, the carefulness by which he must choose the cases that might relate and those that might not, and the aimlessness he was starting out with since he didn't know exactly what to look for except sorcery and magic, it might even take up the whole day.

Sighing, he sat himself down and began the perusal of the records, lips pressed thinly in concentration and soon, he had lost himself in the tomes of recorded recollections of times past.

There was no sound and no one else but him in this empty world of memories and if he imagined hard enough, he might even be able to fool himself into thinking he was the last living creature in the world, a world in which time did not exist. Hours could easily slip by him unnoticed like water down a stream and that was exactly what happened for the first four hours until Shinichi became distantly aware of the faint sounds of footsteps sounding down towards him. They were not much louder than a cat's tread against tile and could have easily been white noise against any other backdrop but in a room as echoing and as absolutely still as this one, the noise was almost like the distant rolls of thunder.

Curious as to whom else could have gained access to the archives, Shinichi looked up from his work and waited as the footsteps got closer and closer to his table.

There was a brief pause and a sound of slight shuffling before the footsteps resumed and the person finally revealed themselves.

Aoko jolted slightly at the sight of Shinichi, startled to see someone else was also in the archives, before breaking out into a smile.

"Good morning Shinichi. I didn't know you were here," Aoko greeted, hoisting a small pile of books in her arms.

"Good morning Aoko," Shinichi greeted in turn. "It's rare to see you in the archives."

Aoko sighed and brushed a lock of stray hair from her face. "Yeah. I'm just running some errands for the king. He wanted me to check up a few things while he holds court with a few of his officials. It's a bit busy today and it's a good thing Kaito returned when he did."

Shinichi nodded sympathetically. He knew how busy it could get on some days. "I'm positive you can get through it though."

Aoko grinned tiredly. "Yeah I will." She hesitated for a moment with what she was about to say next before coming to a decision. "Ah well… actually… I feel really embarrassed about asking and I can see you're busy with your own work but I was kind of wondering if… you can help me just for a bit. It's just that I'm not used to doing this kind of work. I'm more used to organizing and planning and looking up factual information but since Saguru isn't here, I can't ask him…"

Shinichi smiled. "Of course I'll help."

Aoko absolutely beamed in relief. "Oh thank you so much Shinichi!"

"So what does His Majesty need?"

"He wants me to find information about the pattern of movement of the nivels, why they might be moving, how to predict their next move, and when they might leave again. Normally he would have chosen someone who specialized in this kind of thing but… we're kind of short on hands."

"I see… Okay then, let's start with filtering out the relevant information then we'll work on deciphering the meanings out of them."

They spent a few hours working together, intermittently getting up to search for any missing material and coming back again to discuss the things written in the passages of the books.

Two hours had passed by before they finally finished. By that time, the sky outside was the brilliant, blazing blue of noon.

Aoko slouched back in her seat when the last bits of notes were written down. "Done," she sighed, massaging her wrist.

The table in front of her was a mess, strewn with papers and pens and books.

Shinichi smiled in amusement and started to clear up the tabletop to its former un-messy glory.

"I swear Shinichi I don't think I'll ever know how you do this kind of thing practically every day," Aoko said as she helped her volunteer with his task.

"I've had a lot of practice, Aoko," Shinichi replied, tapping a pile of papers on the wooden surface to straighten them. He set them down on a bigger pile before frowning.

A lot of the notes needed to be distributed throughout the castle were in different areas sometimes even in places that were located in complete opposite ways and since Eden Hall was so big, it would take a long time to get it all out.

"That's… going to take a lot of time to give out," he observed, eyeing the stack.

Aoko sighed as she set some books on top of others, also gazing at the pile. "Well… it won't be so bad. I can do it. I've done it plenty of times before."

"But not by yourself."

Aoko bit her lip and shook her head. "No, not by myself. I usually have some assistants or runners to help but as I said before, we're a bit short-staffed so…"

Shinichi paused as he considered the situation.

By any normal means, his work researching about the sorcerers behind the circle was far more important and coupled with the timespan of only two days, his research should far outweigh Aoko's dilemma. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his friend, because he sincerely did, but in terms of importance and urgency, his investigation should come first.

But even within the first hour of the four hours he had spent studying the old records, he realized that he had hit a wall. All the accounts had some part or other that were either incomplete or missing. It seems that in order to fully understand magic-related crimes, one would need to understand magic itself otherwise it would be difficult to acquire evidence and determine what exactly occurred or even what people were involved. Since they were largely a human populated city, it was very difficult to extract what happened and thus, most were left in the air.

The records became a little more complete during the period of King Kuroba XVI's, the current king's, reign and even a bit before when he was still a prince but even then, although he was a magician, most of the crimes were considered too petty to be brought before royalty. This incompleteness, added to the fact that there were very few records in the first place, was no doubt causing a standstill in his research.

He had a bit more luck with sorcery and he had diligently worked with what he had but even he could not build on something out of nothing. He needed inspiration, perhaps something to drop out of the sky and he found that taking a long walk usually helped clear his mind.

"Do you want me to help?"

At this, the castle overseer seemed to jolt back to life and immediately started to refuse. "Ah no, no. You've done enough already! Besides, you still have your own work."

But Shinichi was already picking up half of the pile. "It's alright Aoko. I needed a break. I've hit a dead end and doing this before returning to my work would help clear my mind."

"A-are you sure?" Aoko asked anxiously. He could see the hope shining in her eyes, relieved at the offer of help.

Shinichi offered her a smile. "Yes so don't worry about it."

Aoko broke out into a beauteous beam and she grabbed her own half of the work.

"Thank you so much Shinichi! I'll be sure to repay you somehow! The names of the people you have to give those to are at the top of the paper. Most of them should be in the north and west parts of the castle but you might still have to ask around for them. When you're done, you can just get back to what you were doing. You don't have to find me to tell me."

Shinichi nodded. "Okay then. Let's be off."

They filed out of the room and said their final good-byes before splitting off to their own respective parts of the castle to begin their task.

As he walked around, he allowed his mind to wander. Sometimes they touched on the investigation and sometimes they touched on other things. All the while, ideas popped in his head interspersed with his mindless thoughts. All the while, he tried not to linger on any particular anxiety lest he became too tensed up to think of anything else.

Two days… There was still so much to do. It wasn't enough time to finish all of it but he would like to finish this assignment at least.

His steps faltered as a thought occurred to him. He was thinking as though he were about to die, as though he had already resigned and accepted his fate. Had he already given up? It certainly felt that way.

Shinichi bit his lip as he continued walking slowly, slightly disturbed at his apparent resignation and calm.

It wasn't like he was actually going to die so from a normal perspective, it might not be so bad but Shinichi knew better. He had no idea what it would be like losing his heart just as he had no idea what is beyond death. A life without emotions was beyond his understanding. He imagined he would go through day to day activities in a mechanical fashion until time blurred together into an incomprehensible mixture that held no distinction and no special meaning. In a way, that was just as frightening as death. It was like the thought of wandering around for eternity in a pitch black space that went on forever in the afterlife. It was directionless and just plain… nothing. That was why Akako's proposition had been so ludicrous. A life without emotion was like death.

If it was so scary then where was that pang of fright? Why wasn't he fighting back? Why was he already so resigned? He was acting like a man sent to the guillotine after a month in jail. How could he give up? Didn't he still have things he wanted to experience? To feel?

Shinichi sighed.

Well of course he did. He had a lot of things he still wanted to experience that required actual emotion in him. He still wanted to know what it felt to be loved by a lover, to spend the rest of his life with someone he loved in return, to know what it's like to cry at their first misfortune together and to feel the elation of shared joys.

But the whole venture seemed so fruitless. Maybe that was why he had decided to stop. He had resisted at first but…

Maybe this was why he had given himself a two day deadline. Since the separation of his heart was like death then this would be the last time he would be researching as himself, as Shinichi Kudo, before he died. Afterwards he would no doubt continue working but it would be different. Very different.

He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought about how his friends would take it. They would need to learn to readjust to this new stranger who shared the exact same face as their old friend, constantly reminding them of what he used to be, which would be painful… especially for Ran and Kaito.

He had no more time to think on it because a sudden weight seemed to fly at him from behind and wrap around him, causing him to almost drop the papers in his hands in surprise.

Only one person would greet him in such a way and his guess was confirmed when a very familiar voice chirruped happily, "Shinichi!"

Shinichi sighed good-humoredly and twisted his waist to hit him on the top of his head with the papers.

"Off," he commanded and with a whine, Kaito relinquished his grip around his favorite noble, giving him a piteous look one would never have thought to see on a prince.

"Aw but you're so huggable."

Shinichi snorted. "I'm hardly your teddy bear, Kaito," he said dryly as he continued walking. The prince caught up beside him and his friend casted a curious glance towards him. "I thought you were busy?"

"I am," Kaito said simply, "But what's the harm in a little break. Actually, that's the question I should be asking you. I'm not sure you even know what a break is. Not that I'm not happy to see you resting but it's kind of rare. Why? Did you hit a roadblock?"

Shinichi nodded. "The records… There aren't a lot of them on magic or sorcery and most of them are missing information. It's to be expected but it's still frustrating. Aoko came by earlier with work from His Majesty and I decided to help her out and give myself time to clear my mind before I begin again so here I am now."

Kaito hummed thoughtfully. "I see." He glanced down at the few remaining papers in his hand. "Oh I actually have to meet those people next. We're going to be in one room so that'll be convenient." A spark suddenly lit up in his eye and Shinichi felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He knew that look anywhere. Kaito cast a sly look in his direction, his grin wide in impish excitement, and said, "How about you come with me?"

Shinichi shook his head vehemently and scowled. "Oh no Kaito. I am _not_ going to be caught up in whatever hare-brained scheme you've come up with."

Kaito pouted. "Aw c'mon Shinichi. It's not gonna hurt anyone," he whined.

"No, but it will cause the early retirement of several of the advisors," Shinichi said dryly.

The prince grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Please Shinichi puh-lease? It'll make me feel better. Don't you want to help your friend de-stress after a whole morning of boring?"

"Kaito…"

"Please?"

It was then Shinichi noticed a very faint darkness pooled under violet eyes. It was way too faint to see even at arms-length but at this distance, it was a lot clearer and a slathering of pity slithered into him. Unfortunately, that also meant that Kaito's face was also rather close to his own…

Shinichi felt himself burst into flame and he hastily wiggled his arm to get Kaito to release him. "Okay, okay I'll go with you! Just stop whining."

Strangely enough, the prince didn't release him right away, seeming to scrutinize him and the noble turned uncertainly at him. "Kaito?"

Kaito blinked before letting go with an easy smile. "Great then! Let's go!"

And he turned and bounded ahead of him to lead the way but in that brief second before his head had completely turned from his view, Shinichi thought he saw a red taint his face.

_The light?_ Shinichi wondered but at that moment, something seemed to click on in his mind and suddenly, he could think of nothing else except what that shade of color that hadn't even shown itself for more than less of a second might mean, what it might _imply_. Without meaning to, a sudden hope flared in his chest… And it horrified him.

He had hardly dared hope he had a chance but now Kaito had tossed him a crumb, no matter how small, and his mind, having never gotten closure, tore down on it like a hungry being.

He gazed almost pleadingly at Kaito's back, begging him that that was just a fluke, that it was some trick played on his eyes and nothing more.

_No, no. Please Kaito, please don't do this now. I was ready. Don't give me this false reason to hope… Not now… Not when everything is so close to the end…_

o-O-0-O-o

They soon arrived in front of the door to the conference room everyone was to meet up in.

Kaito straightened and Shinichi watched in fascination at the sudden transformation from a whining brat to the dignified, noble prince he was. They entered and Shinichi trailed after him, passing out the remaining papers he had before taking a seat off to the side of the room, indicating he was simply an observer.

Inside sat several advisors around a long oval table at the head of which sat Kaito. Ginzo Nakamori, one of the king's personal bodyguards and one of Kaito's favorite targets, was also participating it seems. No doubt his presence here was what inspired the sudden urge to prank. He looked rather disgruntled to be sitting in a conference but he was one of the king's most trusted men and Shinichi suspected that perhaps he was there to keep an eye out on Kaito and the exchange as well as conveying whatever information the king had to the rest of them.

Sitting beside him was Sato Miwako who was going to be the note-taker for this session as indicated by the pad of paper and pen in front of her. Shinichi felt sorry she was going to be caught in whatever plot Kaito had. When he pranked, no one was spared. Not even him sometimes or himself for that matter.

Kaito cleared his throat and all attention fell on him.

"Today, we will be discussing the recent nivel invasion around the northeastern parts of the kingdom." He tapped the papers in front of him. "From the information we managed to gather…"

Shinichi inwardly sighed. This wasn't the first time he'd sat through one of Kaito's conferences. Usually when the king and queen were too busy with other matters, Kaito would take charge of whatever he could. When he went straight down to business, Kaito was every bit as refined as the son of the royal family was expected to be and Shinichi never tired of seeing him so regal, like a cut and polished gem.

A faint smile crept onto his face, unbidden. Kaito had so much potential. It was so amazing to see.

The aforementioned prince seemed to be glancing discreetly his way and Shinichi blinked, looking at him questioningly. Kaito winked and five seconds later, the furniture seemed to shift beneath them.

There were yelps of surprise as everyone's chairs started to buck around as though they were sitting on wild horses. After the initial shock, they all attempted to get off their seats but found they were somehow glued to it so they stuck to hanging on for dear life instead.

"Kaitoooooooooo!" Ginzo bellowed as his chair jerked beneath him.

Kaito simply smiled complacently as his own chair moved around.

Shinichi was impressed however. It seems Kaito's proficiency with magic has increased greatly if he was able to pull off something like this so effortlessly.

"Your Majesty! Just because you're a magician and a prince, does not mean you are free to do as you please!" Sato cried from her position by the right wall. "We still have to discuss the nivels and I need to talk to you about the spell-casters within the city!"

The last exclamation caught Shinichi's attention and he turned towards the distressed woman.

"Sato!" he called, catching her attention. "Can you tell me about the spell-casters? What do you know about them?"

The statement had caught Kaito's attention as well and, to everyone's relief, paused the shuffling of furniture although they could still not leave their seats.

Sato breathed a sigh of relief before she turned to Shinichi to answer his question.

"Well apparently, the influx of spell-casters has moved and settled in the inns on the north side of the city and it's been making the people there uneasy. We don't know why they've decided to stay here or why they've all decided to move to the north but we can't deny them shelter so we need to discuss ways to help appease the people and to keep an eye on all those spell-casters. This might be a temporary arrangement but they might decide to stay here permanently and if that's the case, we need find a way to ease them into society somehow." Sato looked vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of having to live side-by-side with magic-users. For mere humans with no magic whatsoever, to live with those who have such power over them can be frightening and Shinichi suspected that tension and suspicion is going to mount between the two groups for a very long time if that were to happen.

Shinichi tried to think back on any of the records he had read so far for any event similar to this and found nothing. Although Eden was a very prosperous city, it was, by some unspoken rule, unsuited for magical practices. It might have something to do with geography or some other reason but Eden had never been a place for more than a handful of spell-casters to live in. The city of Caprinius to the east, however, was filled with magic-users and has become a popular place for them to settle and then there was the town of alchemists and sorcerers to the far northeast situated at near the base of a canyon for mining and stationed right next to a forest for ingredients.

Even if those two settlements didn't satisfy a magic-user's tastes, there were still many dozens of other places to go, some within the kingdom and others outside of it but all the same, they were free to live in areas with far more potential than this human populated city.

Shinichi felt a faint alarm grow within him as he considered the reason they may have decided to settle in Eden and group to the north. Perhaps they had finished their circle and were now gathering to activate it or maybe since they were so close to the end, they needed everyone's participation in their last effort. He didn't know exactly how many people are involved or whether or not every single spell-caster was guilty but he knew that in order to make such an intricate sorcery circle, it couldn't be with a small group. It would have to be with a huge number of people. He wouldn't be surprised if it were a whole organization that extended far beyond the kingdom's borders.

"I need to investigate," Shinichi said, abruptly standing from his chair. He strode towards the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to look questioningly into violet orbs.

"Wait, I'll go with you. It might be dangerous if a non-spell-caster ventures into their territory muddling around in their affairs and I know magic. I can help interpret any information we may find and protect you if it comes to that."

"But what about—"

"No, this is more important. Dad will understand. I've spoken to him about this."

"Wait Your Majesty, are you planning on leaving?" cried one of the advisors, struggling to get off his chair but failing miserably in the endeavor.

Kaito cast a wide grin behind him. "Sorry everyone, I'm afraid something much more urgent has come up. I'm afraid you will have to continue without me. I trust Ginzo and Sato to be competent enough in these matters to be able to direct this meeting efficiently. If there are still loose ends, I shall address any remaining concerns brought to me by messenger at a later time."

Any protests they may have had died in their throats when they saw the hard, steel-like look he directed towards them under the easy grin.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said instead.

Kaito nodded and both noble and prince swiftly left the room and headed towards the north gate.

o-O-0-O-o

It was a completely inane thought that had somehow drifted in his mind when he suddenly asked Kaito the question as they made their way through the streets of northwest Eden towards Sharon's residence.

"Did you unstick the advisors?"

Kaito stared, blinked at him then burst out laughing. "Sh-Shinichi, you-you're asking th-th-this _now?_"

Shinichi glared. "Well they can't sit there all day waiting for your father to come and reverse what you did. They have work to do and it's a busy day," he said defensively.

"B-but still," Kaito managed between the sporadic giggles that broke out of his mouth before calming down again. He waved the concern away. "Don't worry. I lifted the spell before I left." He snorted as a stray piece of mirth escaped him.

"Okay then," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes at the wide grin the prince was now sporting but otherwise didn't comment.

He supposed maybe the reason for his abrupt question was because of the atmosphere. The tension hung in thick curtains over the heads of every one of the city's inhabitants and draped over every aspect of the normally lively streets. Even though the bustle of the place was still the same, it seemed subdued somehow, hushed even. It made him uneasy.

Kaito pulled on his sleeve to grab his attention and discreetly gestured towards a group of people clustered near one of the buildings.

They would have passed as completely normal humans if it weren't for the distinctive clothing exclusively worn by spell-casters, declaring them users of magic, and the overall _feel_ they exuded that couldn't be explained in any other way except that a sixth sense just _knew_ these weren't ordinary people.

They didn't seem to be doing anything other than conversing and joking but they remained wary just in case. They didn't know who was working against them or what this situation was about. Shinichi absolutely hated that.

About halfway to Sharon's home, however, they bumped into the half-witch herself who quickly gestured towards a discreet and shadowed side alley to speak in private upon spotting them.

She cast several spells to keep eavesdroppers and spies away before she turned her full attention to them.

"So I take it you two want to ask me about this sudden movement to the north and why they might have migrated into the city in the first place while we're at it," Sharon said, cutting to the chase.

"Do you know anything about it?" Shinichi asked.

Sharon sighed. "I moved for my own reasons but I don't know what everyone else's motives are. Mind you, what I'm about to say is just postulation. I can guess but I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Then tell us what you think," the noble urged.

"Okay well, a few weeks ago, there was a very minor cult uprising in Caprinius but it was put down quickly. Most of the members were arrested and that was the end of that. A few weeks later spell-casters start migrating to the capital."

"You think the uprising had something to do with this?" Kaito asked, folding his arms across his chest contemplatively.

"It's only a theory but it's possible the leader of the cult escaped arrest and set up base in Eden, where he'd least likely be found and decided to try to restart his cult here. But that alone shouldn't be what drew the other spell-casters here. Maybe he's found some incredible power to lure in followers. Something to do with immortality perhaps."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "You're saying this is related to the sorcery circle?"

"Beliefs alone aren't going to draw spell-casters in especially in a place like this. It's going to take something else and it has to be major and what better way than to flaunt something incredible? Think about it, you said that this sorcery circle suddenly appeared to you. It could have been a way to recruit people and to get them to come and join the leader here who was forced from Caprinius."

"But you said that this cult was small. There's no way they could have created something like that sorcery circle," Shinichi said, looking skeptical.

"True but what if the leader decided to team up with whatever group was making the circle?"

"Possible but by the looks of it, this sorcery circle would have been better off a secret. If they wanted to show off something great in order to recruit people I would think they would have used a better method to go about it besides which what would the organization get in return?"

Sharon sighed. "I really don't know. This is only pure theory but it's the only thing I can think of and that uprising was the only noteworthy event that has happened in the magical community."

"So in the end, we're still on square one," Shinichi muttered.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help to you dear but if I hear anything else, I'll be sure to alert you."

The noble nodded. "Thank you."

Sharon smiled. "You're most welcome. Now, I must be off. I bid you good luck with your investigation." She nodded towards Kaito in good-bye before she parted.

He glanced towards Kaito. "What do you think?"

"I think… we should get some lunch."

Shinichi glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but a hand clamped over it before he could say anything.

"Shinichi, it's already three and I bet you hadn't even noticed nor eaten anything. I don't think you even ate breakfast," Kaito explained, sounding fondly exasperated.

Shinichi's look of irritation instantly melted and he stared at him, stunned. It was really mid-afternoon already?

Kaito chuckled warmly at the look. "Oh Shinichi. Don't you ever change."

Shinichi turned a faint red and turned away. "Don't say things like that," he muttered before quickly asking, "Where do you want to eat?" Somehow, he felt that it would be an uncomfortable affair no matter where they decided to eat in this part of the city.

He raised a brow when Kaito pointed up but didn't get to do much more than that when he felt a sensation similar to falling while his vision blurred, lasting a few seconds before the feeling faded and his sight resolved itself again to find that he was now standing on a rooftop.

It was nothing but orange shingles, chimneys, and sky surrounding them. Up here they were like birds overlooking the city, free from any of the earthly concerns below and Shinichi had to agree that this was a good place to stop and eat.

A pleasant breeze laden with the scent of faint rainfall carded through his hair and he absently noted that it might rain later on.

"So? Is this to your liking?" Kaito asked, gesturing around.

Shinichi smiled faintly. "It'll do."

"It'll do? You have high standards don't you?" the prince teased to which his friend chuckled.

"Only when it comes to you. So where are we going to get our food? Unless you somehow predicted we were going on this outing and brought some with you."

"Actually I predicted that you were going to hole yourself up in the archives all day today so I actually did, indeed, bring food with me as a matter of fact."

Shinichi shrugged. "Fair enough."

Kaito grinned and rummaged in one of his pockets until he produced a white handkerchief. He flicked it and it grew three times its original size. He folded it twice before reopening the cloth again to reveal several sandwiches and what looked like a marble nestled beside them. He took the marble in his other palm, squeezed it, opened his hand again and a cylindrical canteen seemed to sprout outward.

Shinichi raised a brow at the food. "You're not eating?"

"I, unlike ahem _someone_, know that filling my head with work doesn't necessarily fill empty stomachs," Kaito informed matter-of-factly as he handed the sandwiches over.

Shinichi took them and proceeded to eat while gazing out over the streets.

A peaceful pause ensued before he sighed.

"Where are we even going to start?" he muttered, eyes darting around the clusters of people, alighting upon the rather frequent spell-casters mingled within the crowd. "We're going to need to question around."

Kaito grunted from his seat next to his friend's, feet dangling off the side of the roof. "We can ask the magic-users for the reason why they moved to Eden and then decided to migrate north. I'm sure they'll open up to me."

Shinichi nodded. "Ask about the revolt too. Stay covert. We don't know what we're working against."

"Of course," Kaito exclaimed mock indignantly before gaining a pensive look. "You know, all we've been really talking about lately is work. I don't think we've talked about much else."

"That's not true," Shinichi automatically denied. "We've talked about other stuff too."

"Yeah but it's all serious stuff," Kaito said, scrunching his face. "Remember how we used to talk about the merits of alkarynine-powered lamps and argue over whether alchemy or magic is better?"

"Yeah," Shinichi said slightly guiltily.

"For the record though, magic is still better."

The noble shot him an amused look. "Don't start Kaito. We'll go forever and nothing will get done."

"But it's fun," his friend said with a hint of a whine in his voice. "It's always fun talking to you."

"It won't be fun when I start going off about all your embarrassing moments," Shinichi said dryly although a hint of a smile remained on his lips.

Kaito tsked and waved an index finger. "That's a two-way street my dear Shinichi," he shot back.

"Yeah but there are more moments for you than me, mostly because of your propensity to love doing stupid things, things sensible people such as I would avoid because, you see, _I_ actually know _decency. __You_, however, have absolutely no shame whatsoever," Shinichi shot him a meaningful look before he took a sip from the canteen.

Kaito gasped dramatically then stated proudly, "Is that what you think Shinichi? Well I'll have you know I have _plenty_ of decency. I have enough decency to wear clothes while walking in the streets and not run around completely naked out in public."

Shinichi nearly choked on his sandwich as his face turned red. He managed to swallow and glared at Kaito. "My case in point," he deadpanned.

The prince chuckled and they both stood as the last of the sandwich was polished off.

Kaito wrapped the handkerchief around the canteen, tossed them in the air and disappeared where it should have been sandwiched between his hands as they came together.

"Right then, off we go!" Kaito said jovially and they made their way back down onto the heavy streets below while above, a distant storm began to brew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I might have to explain a bit about magic-users to give you guys better context and maybe as a fun fact: spell-casters and magic-users are synonyms to each other and they include anyone who can use magic or "imitation" magic such as alchemists. Alchemists have the potential to become sorcerers and many do decide to study sorcery instead of only alchemy because sorcery has many plain advantages that alchemy alone doesn't have. However, since not all alchemists have the potential or the gift for magic as many are humans, most end up as amateur (or "average" by human standards) sorcerers at best. This, however, does not mean magic is better than alchemy as the conversation between Kaito and Shinichi implies. Alchemy has as many advantages and disadvantages as magic does. Alchemy is simply a way for humans to circumvent (and successfully too) their lack of magic.

There are also some natural born spell-casters who decide to take up alchemy too but since they can already use magic proficiently, they don't find a need to turn to science (a manmade concept some scoff at and look down on or just find plain useless) to compensate for the lack of abilities. Those who do decide to learn alchemy do so at their leisure or as a hobby since science isn't an easy topic to take up for someone who's lived their whole life in magic just as magic isn't an easy topic to take up for someone who's lived their whole life without it. Those who don't take it seriously are considered "average." Those who do take it seriously are rare and are a force to be reckoned with.

By the by, alchemic research isn't done much in Eden and is instead done in a research town to the west of the capital or at the northern town near the canyons the reason being that it can be highly explosive or otherwise dangerous if something is done wrong and having your capital blow up because some amateur decided to play genius isn't exactly an idea that appealed to many people thus the reason why Shinichi couldn't ask for an alchemist's help on the circle earlier.

Hope you find this enlightening or otherwise entertaining :P Anyhow, this chapter feels a bit different than the others and I'm not sure if I like it or not. Guess I'll see. Until next time!


	8. Thumbelina

I'm actually quite surprised. I never thought I'd return to this story but when I received not one or two but _three _reviews practically consecutively expressing interest in a continuation, I suddenly felt a bit more motivated. I've hit a snag with this chapter, see, and after frustrated attempts to write it, I guess I threw down my pen and decided to stew on it a bit and before I know it, days turned to weeks turned to months turned to years.

Well, I think I'm glad I decided to push forward again because I did have an interesting thing going for this story and I had originally wanted to finish it though I'm careful to say that I'm back. I think if I could get through this chapter and the next, things will go a lot smoother. I hope my writing now isn't a sharp contrast from previous chapters or worse, the quality of writing has gone down.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 8:<span> _**Thumbelina

_The world can be such a harsh, confusing, and strange place._

* * *

><p>The gray rain came down in thick sheets, its opacity obscuring every crevice of the surroundings below in a hazy curtain, the city seemingly suspended in time itself with the utter stillness it exhibited, the torrents falling from the sky above like a poison to all life.<p>

In the distance of the darkened city was the blurry figure of a person hurtling through the curtains of water, dark green cloak flapping frantically behind as the figure sped through the wet, empty streets.

How did it go so wrong? It had started with what seemed to be a routine investigation albeit with only the slight difference that their interviewees could potentially be rather dangerous. But…

Teeth clenched in frustration, breath running out, and body burning in growing sluggishness, Shinichi finally slowed to a halt, leaning against a nearby wall for support as he regained as much air as possible in the atmosphere already thick with water. He almost felt like he was drowning.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Kaito was okay. When the magic-users had suddenly turned on them, Kaito had bid him to escape while he bought him time on the grounds that he was a magician but Shinichi was not, making him vulnerable to any attacks that came his way even if Kaito was there to protect him.

Shinichi had balked at the thought of leaving Kaito to fend for himself especially with the numbers that surrounded them but from the looks of it, the ensuing battle was going to be ferocious and Shinichi himself was unsure if he could come out unscathed even with all the resourcefulness he had. He was attuned to dealing with humans, not magic-users.

Breaths more even now, he looked back towards the road he had just gone down, contemplating whether he should go back after all.

Their numbers worried him and Kaito was still training in magic no matter how exponential his growth may be.

In all likelihood, Kaito probably already knew the odds were stacked against him and would most likely have fled as well when he was sure he was at a safe distance but…

An incomprehensible blur suddenly flew over him, jarring Shinichi abruptly from his thoughts and instantly putting him on alert.

He took a few steps back and peered up at the rooftop of the building he had been leaning against, body tense in anticipation as his eyes searched carefully around for any sign of danger.

Nothing revealed itself for the first couple moments but then Kaito's voice wafted towards him through the hiss of rain and Shinichi relaxed with relief but grew tense again at the shape Kaito might be in.

"Kaito?" he called tentatively, worriedly, heart racing in fear at what he might see.

There was a pause before a cloaked figure rolled over the edge of the roof, landing on the soggy cobblestone. He stumbled slightly a few steps and Shinichi was by his side within seconds to brace him.

"Kaito! Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

Kaito's hooded head nodded, allowing himself to lean on Shinichi for a while to regain his strength before straightening again.

"That… was rather close," Kaito admitted as Shinichi searched him for any injuries. The prince chuckled. "Relax, Shinichi. I'm okay. I just feel a bit tired."

Shinichi looked searchingly into violet eyes before conceding.

"We should hurry back," he mumbled, barely audible in the rain but Kaito nodded beside him nonetheless.

o-O-0-O-o

By some unspoken agreement, they decided not to return immediately home in case they were being tailed. Kaito had detected nothing in the vicinity that could suggest they were being followed magically or otherwise but as a distinguished noble and a royal prince, it was best to take extra precaution since it would be disastrous if something happened to them so they wandered about for a bit before ducking under a somewhat secluded awning away from the rain to wait and recuperate.

It wasn't really cold, thankfully, but a certain chill clung to their soaked state to add to the uncomfortable stickiness only drenched clothing could give.

"Are you cold?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I'll live," he replied shortly, crossing his arms to keep his body temperature in now that he was no longer running around when he felt his sleeves suddenly dry right underneath the palm of his hands, the sticky feeling rapidly disappearing on his shirt, pants, and cloak as the water drained to the ground and a faint warmth surrounded him.

Shinichi turned to Kaito, slightly exasperated but a pleasant sensation spread within him that warmed him over from the inside that had nothing to do with the spell his friend had just cast. "You should save your strength."

Kaito simply grinned and waved it off. "It's alright. Something like this is nothing but a parlor trick. Takes no effort at all."

Shinichi turned his attention back at the road in front of him, smiling faintly. "Thanks."

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get sick now."

The rest of the time they spent under the awning was silent until they finally decided to move, Kaito's magic now coating their cloaks to keep the rain from soaking through their clothes again to add to the camouflaging spell he had casted earlier when they escaped.

It wasn't until they were seated comfortably within the depths of Kaito's room and safely away from potential wandering ears did they deign to speak of the matter again.

"Why do you think they attacked us all of a sudden?" Kaito asked, pacing the length of his rather spacious room nevertheless still filled to the brim with all sorts of magical knickknacks and spell books to the point of almost overflowing.

Shinichi, seated at one of the comfortable armchairs by the open fireplace, slowly answered thoughtfully and carefully as though piecing together the events of what had happened earlier that day. "There's a possibility that it was a trap," he answered contemplatively.

"A trap? For us? But that would mean they knew we were investigating them and had reason to stop us from doing so."

"If what Aunt Sharon said was true and the migration of spell-casters does have something to do with that cult, then they would definitely expect at least some people to be nosing about. But…" Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't make sense. If they feared interrogation, then they would've been more covert with moving to Eden. It's almost like they _wanted _us to talk to them."

"So we fell for their trap."

"Maybe. But we don't even know what they wanted."

"They didn't try particularly hard to capture or silence us either. It's as if they let us get away."

"It could be a temporary diversion."

"You think their migration as a whole was a diversion?"

"Yes. To keep us busy from something else or to stall us."

Kaito released a breath and finally stood still in the middle of his room before suddenly mussing his hair wildly and dropping bonelessly into the other armchair a few feet away from Shinichi's own.

"Then you're saying this might not have anything to do with that cult."

"What Aunt Sharon gave us was a theory, not a fact. The cult could be entirely unrelated. Either way, we're working against a large group of people, possibly a whole organization. An organization of spell-casters at that."

Kaito pursed his lips, his eyes darkening. "They could hold the whole city hostage if they wanted to. But I don't think that's what they're here for. I'm thinking that their presence here is something more directly related to that sorcery circle. Maybe to stall us as they complete it."

Shinichi nodded. "I think so too but…"

He thought back.

Interviewing people was practically an ingrained procedure to him at this point. Even if magic-users were somewhat different from regular humans, he could still read body movements like it was a second language and detect suspicious patterns in speech and words and Kaito's even sharper eyes could detect when someone was lying.

The spell-casters they had interviewed were no doubt suspicious, sometimes being vague with their answers and sometimes answering their questions with another question but he didn't get the sense that any of them were downright _lying_. Withholding information maybe but not lying and they had all answered in basically the same way: They wanted to try to set up some kind of private get-together for certain magic-users in Eden because certain circumstances in their own town of Caprinius were barring them from doing so. Further inquiry into the matter was met with silence.

Maybe word had gotten around that they were digging themselves into this a little too deeply as the next group they had come across had tried to attack them after the first few questions.

Still, he wondered why such an obvious pattern of movement. He noticed that each magic-user he had questioned all seemed to skirt around this question with nothing more than the vague standard answer of a get-together. But if they just wanted to stall for time, the best measure would've been to finish the circle in secrecy and yet here they were making such blatant display of trouble, even going so far as to attack them.

He had also briefly wondered if Sharon knew anything about this so-called get-together but the only vaguely major thing she cited had happened was that cult uprising. If this get-together didn't even get so much as a passing mention… It's rather suspect.

"I think we need to do another investigation," Shinichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And I'll need to do a more thorough research on recent events in Caprinius as well as any organizations in that town."

Kaito sat up from his slumped position on his seat. "You're not questioning _anyone _at this hour and in this weather." He frowned when Shinichi actually had to pause to think about it before slowly nodding.

"Shinichi," he sighed exasperatedly.

Shinichi gave a weak smile and shrugged somewhat helplessly. "It's what I do, Kaito. You should know that by now."

"Even so, it doesn't mean I'll just accept it."

Shinichi hummed, chuckling. "I suppose I'm lucky to have someone look after me like this. Thank you, Kaito."

Kaito seemed to be taken off guard at the sudden expression of gratitude but quickly composed himself again with a grin. "Why do you even need to thank me for that anyway? We're friends."

"Yes we are aren't we?" Shinichi asked somewhat distantly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Thank you for being my friend as well."

"Shinichi?"

But the noble shook his head and moved to get up off his seat, ignoring the questioning look Kaito was giving him. "Never mind. I suppose now—"

"We get dinner," Kaito finished, swinging an arm around Shinichi's shoulders and giving him a knowing look before leading him away. "You could stay the night here too. I don't want you to go wandering around outside in the dark and rain crawling with who knows what sorts of people."

Shinichi couldn't help the way his smile widened, something that doesn't escape the now befuddled prince.

Kaito may not love him the way he wanted but he still have and always will love him the way he valued. It made him feel slightly ashamed and ridiculous to have so selfishly wanted more but… he truly was grateful to have met Kaito, to have been friends with him, to have known him the way he did and it only took a death sentence for him to realize it after the wild storm of his earlier turmoil. Now it was like the clam in its destructive aftermath that left him feeling strangely satisfied. But he supposed most things don't come without a bit of struggle to reach it first.

Although confused as to Shinichi's sudden apparent giddiness, Kaito couldn't help his own smile forming on his mouth or the warm fondness glowing in his chest.

"What's got you so happy?" Kaito asked playfully, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's shoulders from behind as he led him through the halls.

"Nothing much. I guess I just am," Shinichi replied and gave a brief pause before continuing. "Tomorrow, I tell you about what happened the past week."

Kaito stared, a rare expression of hesitance shadowing the face of the prince known to brim with self-confidence. "Are you sure, Shinichi?"

In response, Shinichi shot him a wry grin over his shoulder and replied, "Of course. It's what I promised after all."

o-O-0-O-o

The next day brought with it a gray and silent fog that enshrouded the city in a monochrome of lonely desolation that seemed to mute all waking sound, the delusion of the last living being alive always lingering just beyond its void within reach of anyone who dared tried hard enough. To wander the still wisps imparted the eerie impression of the end of the world, of the lost, and of the breathless.

Shinichi paid no mind to the slight chill that clung to the air as he made his way through the winding streets wreathed in his cloak.

This early in the morning the city was nothing but a sleepy murmur with nary a shadow of a person on the wet and dim streets. Not even the shopkeepers are up and about at this hour, still either asleep or only just preparing for the day. A few windows spilled forth yellow light, drowsy and stifled in the silvery fog; the indiscernible shapes of passing objects his only witness as he walked through the streets like a dream's fabrication.

The purpose of his journey: To reinvestigate the spell-casters to the north.

The absurd time should be inconsequential to them. At any hour of the day, there would always be at least some magic-users up and about but this way, if another incident like the last one happened, there would be less potential people caught in the crossfires. It was really lucky that it had been raining as hard as it was yesterday that the streets were deserted of all people.

This time, he was going to speak to them on his own as an attempt to look less threatening perhaps. But by any means, this doesn't necessarily suggest he's going _alone_.

Somewhere hidden within the dull dreamy emptiness was Kaito, following closely behind and keeping a sharp eye out for him at all times.

If what they theorized yesterday was true and the gathering of magic-users was more directly related to the sorcery circle and they were merely trying to divert their attention from something else, then they'll need to be stealthier in their approach to get the information they wanted, namely trying to pick out the ringleader (or ringleaders) among the spell-casters. Such mass movement couldn't have been done spontaneously. Someone had to have organized them to move at a certain date to a certain location. That person would definitely have the answers they sought.

Shinichi winced inwardly.

It won't be an easy search. But time was running out and finding at least the identity of those who organized this was the quickest and perhaps even the only way towards new clues. In short, this venture _must _be successful.

As predicted, a few gloomy shapes were shuffling about the otherwise empty streets when he finally arrived at the northern part of the city.

Shinichi paused for a moment at the mouth of the main street and steeled himself before he trod bravely forth.

The passing figures of the magic-users didn't so much as glance at him as he walked by, continuing to sweep along their path as though he was nothing but a ghost to them.

Shinichi's eyes darted about, scanning his surroundings carefully as his sharp mind considered each spell-caster who crossed him.

It was important to be able to pick out whom to question, who might potentially be the most receptive to him if he approached them.

Those few who seemed to stop and stare appeared to be the most promising. Thus, he found himself before one of the spell-casters who had turned their head in his direction while he had been walking through and Shinichi could only assume they're observing him for lack of anything else in his general vicinity that might have been of much interest.

"Excuse me," he began politely, tone as unassuming as possible. Magic-users were rather prideful beings given to whimsical, capricious tempers to match so that even the most innocuous of words or gestures could insult deeply.

The addressed stood stone still, eyes shaded by the ornate, red hood hanging over their face seeming to stare at him long and hard before seeming to lose interest, beginning to turn away.

Thinking it better not to push, Shinichi too began to turn away but he was halted when the hooded figure grunted out in a distinctly deep voice tinged with a slight raspy quality, "Wait, boy."

Shinichi stopped and slowly turned back towards the magic-user.

"Follow."

Shinichi was careful to keep the frown off his face as he followed behind the spell-caster. He trusted Kaito to be able to detect anything malicious and help him out in the event that this turned out to be a trap.

The spell-caster led him along the length of the road before turning into what looked to be a custom-tailored clothes shop.

Upon entering, the faint smell of pipe smoke immediately assaulted Shinichi's nose. The shop was small and with the way a thin layer of dust seemed to have settled over everything, it was safe to say it saw few customers and it would really be no wonder: The intricate clothes put on display were obviously made and designed for magic-users. There were no racks on which they were stored. Instead, the various robes were exhibited on wire frames shaped in the form of torsos and scattered throughout the rather cramped space while thread and presumably other clothing materials were stuffed on small shelves aligning the walls in the back.

"You may call me Mav for when you start asking me your questions," Mav suddenly said, tall, somewhat hunched figure weaving through the store with familiar fluidity to stand behind the counter pushed against the upper left corner of the shop.

"You know about me?" Shinichi asked as he too made his way carefully over to the counter where the magic-user now presided.

"Yes. You're the nosy boy from yesterday. You're hard to miss," Mav grumbled, eyeing him somewhat contemptuously from under his gold-adorned hood. "I don't know what business you have asking but I'm thinking you might have a death wish to go around it like that. You and your magician friend."

Were they that obvious? Well, considering how no one else dared to even so much as glance at the magic-users much less approach them, they must've been.

"So?" Mav prompted, slight impatience in his tone. "What do you want to ask?"

Shinichi was suspicious but he couldn't pass up this opportunity when it's presented like this for him. He'll just have to sort the information out later.

"I was wondering why—"

"Just to make it clear, boy, I've been here a while," Mav interrupted. "I'm not one of them newcomers who suddenly came flooding in."

"Yes, I'm aware. Otherwise, you wouldn't have this shop," Shinichi said calmly. "But do you know why all these spell-casters have suddenly decided to move here?"

"Mmm, mm," Mav hummed thoughtfully, taking out a long, black pipe from somewhere within the depths of his robes. He slipped it between his lips, inhales, waits, and blows out a cloud of white smoke.

Shinichi continued to stand patiently before him. The pungent smell from the pipe made his nose want to wrinkle but he nevertheless tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities.

"Boy, do you know why exactly the capital is mostly free of magic-users?" Mav suddenly asked.

It was a question he often wondered himself. The royal family might've known but if they did, they never seemed to divulge the reason.

Shinichi shook his head.

"It's for no other reason than because this city is full of _humans_."

Shinichi allowed a slight look of puzzlement to touch his face. "I had always thought it had something to do with geography."

Mav snorted, expelling a whiff of smoke from his nostrils. "What very _human _reasoning. You have no concept of dignity do you? Yes, the geography does have something to do with it for reasons that are too complicated for you to understand but it's not _everything._ No spell-caster worth their salt or pride will set foot in this human-infested habitation unless they were forcefully expulsed and have no other option but to reside here."

"So all these magic-users were expelled?" Shinichi asked, raising a brow.

"You're underestimating us, boy," Mav stated in a louder voice than necessary. "We don't make those charges lightly. They're reserved for the vilest deeds. Unlike humans, we look after our kind and treat each other as brethren."

That's true. Spell-casters were prideful creatures who looked down on non-magic-users. For them, to mingle among the powerless humans was like mingling with farm animals. So the only reason they haven't decided to simply wipe out humankind was because they saw it as beneath them.

Shinichi wanted to roll his eyes at that but it was definitely a not good idea to do that in the presence of Mav.

Then… those spell-casters couldn't be here for such an insignificant reason as a get-together.

"So do you know why they gathered?"

Mav immediately rounded on him and with a very visible curl of contempt on his lips as he growled out, "Would you sell out your brothers or sisters? No! Or maybe you humans do. I've seen it happen a few times before. But I will say this: You better be careful of where you tread, boy. You're dealing with something larger than life itself."

"Then why are you helping me?" Shinichi asked. He tried not to make it sound quite like a demand but it still came out a little more rough than he intended.

Questioning Mav's motives for helping him could very well be dangerous but he needed to know if he were to judge this information as credible or not.

The corner of Mav's mouth twitched in a way that gave Shinichi the impression that he took it as though it were a personal offense.

"Don't be mistaken, boy," Mav hissed lowly, mouth twisted into a sharp snarl. "I'm not doing this for you but for that magician friend of yours."

"Even if he's technically human?" Shinichi ventured evenly.

Mav slammed a fist on the counter, causing the noble to jump slightly. "You underestimate us again, boy! Just because we see nothing in your weak shells doesn't mean we can't appreciate miracles and talent when we see it!"

He took a few more aggravated puffs of his pipe before calming down again and said, "This way I fulfill my obligations for all my brethren."

Mav leaned back on his heels and turned to the side, the corner of his lips tilted ever so slightly upward as it wrapped around the pipe and for all intents and purposes, he looked quite pleased with himself and Shinichi thought it was his signal to leave.

When Shinichi finally left the store, he felt Kaito's presence suddenly melt beside him, falling into step as they moved through the streets filled with a little more life now that the day was wearing on.

"So? What did he say?"

"His name is Mav and he's been living here for a while. He told me that the main reason spell-casters don't settle in the capital if they could help it because it's full of humans. They have too much pride to live amongst them. He also said that since spell-casters consider each other like siblings, being charged with expulsion is only reserved for the most serious crimes. I wonder if we should try another method of getting information. From the way he spoke, it sounds as though the magic-users won't spill secrets about each other to outsiders that easily."

"Ah. He must be one of the more traditional spell-casters," Kaito mused, rubbing his chin and nodding to himself. "I've visited Caprinius before with my dad for a short stint a long time ago and it's true that they have a more close-knit community than humans do but that could also be because they have a much smaller population when you compare them to us.

"So the real reason why they don't settle here is because it's a human city. I must admit, I never really did understand their way of thinking even though I'm considered a magic-user myself but then again, they have a whole different culture. Even though their town falls within the realms of our kingdom, they have their own system of government all by themselves but of course, it's too small to be truly self-sustaining even inhabited by magic-users so I suppose our relationship with them is more that of business partners than anything. But anyway, I believe magic-users are more varied than what that old dust cloud back there may suggest. Times change and I think this Mav is a case in point. He's probably lived here so long that his mind's shifted a little otherwise, I don't think he'd offer you help at all, much less give you his name to call him by."

"Well regardless, several things are now clear. These spell-casters aren't here because they're expelled cult members. I think an uprising isn't enough to expel anyone in their community so we can definitively say that the uprising is unrelated to this matter entirely. Second, from the way Mav spoke, I'd say the surge of magic-users are nothing more than what it is on the surface, which would make sense if they're there just to distract us. From the way they spoke to us yesterday, I'm pretty sure they don't know the full details of why they're here either. If this is the organization at play then they're most likely just low-ranking members. Getting them to point out their leader is going to be difficult because there's a good chance there's a hierarchy of secrecy…"

Something still bugged Shinichi at the back of his mind like an itch when he heard that magic-users typically don't reside voluntarily in predominantly human inhabited areas, however. He tried to put a finger to it and it came to him.

If that was true, what was Akako doing there that night near Eden Hall? The way she appeared, it was as though she was already in the vicinity. He would've thought someone as powerful as she would be the last person who would want to be caught in a human city so why was she there at all in the first place? It's awfully convenient, her location and timing, as though someone had tipped her off… Maybe… even with the knowledge that he had a wish she could grant and with the way she seemed to be stringing him along…

Shinichi's mouth suddenly felt very dry, his heart rate accelerating as his mind was suddenly thrown in a whir.

Kaito noticed and was quickly in front of him, an intense look of scrutiny on his face. "Shinichi, are you okay?" he asked gently. "Should we head back? You don't look well…"

"I-I'm fine. I just… thought of something," Shinichi replied, waving the concern off with one hand. "Sorry."

Kaito raised a brow skeptically but he was already swept away again within the flow of his thoughts.

If Akako was working for the very organization they were chasing, it could only bode bad news. And if that was true, he must figure into their calculations and was already in deep with their mechanisms… starting with that very wish he had made that fateful night and there was nothing he could do to stop them. His heart that Akako had requisitioned, they'll receive what they wanted by the end of this very day…

His memory suddenly flashed back to that time a few days ago of the men in the back alley.

Shinichi pursed his lips, mind going a mile a minute.

Options… what were his options?

He certainly cannot let Akako win. But that meant he had to win Kaito over in one day.

His other option was to find out why Akako wanted his heart and what she intended to use it for and cut the problem off at the roots all in one day.

Both had a distinctly improbable edge to them so what was left?

He looked towards Kaito, who had been patiently waiting as he sorted through his thoughts.

"I need to return home," he said, leveling an even look at Kaito.

Kaito didn't question, only nodded and they were swiftly making their way through the streets in the direction of Shinichi's home.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest, anxiety mixed with a confused feeling of something like frustration. It was one thing if it were only the witch but if it were the organization that created that sorcery circle…

"I'll be right back," Shinichi had said the moment they reached the front steps of the mansion and without further delay, headed immediately for his room and flung the door open and back closed again.

"Akako! Are you there?"

"My, so violent. You needn't abuse your home so. I'm right here, my little noble."

Shinichi swiveled over towards the voice near the window.

Akako sat at the sill, watching him with smile.

Gazing steadily at her, he asked calmly, "What do you intend to use my heart for?"

"Hmm? Why the sudden question? I do what I want with it because it'll be mine afterwards," she replied, running a hand through the dark navy material of the curtains.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy but there was one sure way to get an answer from her.

"A price for the information," Shinichi said fixedly.

Akako's fingers paused on the curtain as she turned her attention from the cloth to direct amused crimson eyes at him.

"… Interesting. Are you sure? You've amassed quite the debt already."

"I need to know."

Akako fell silent, seeming to consider it, her hand moving absently once more to stroke the fabric of the curtain as though it were a cat.

"… Very well I shall accede… but only to a degree. I retain my right to my privacy. Are we agreed?"

And for the first time since Shinichi had met her, Akako's playful glint disappeared, her eyes turning into darkened pools of blood as they rested solemnly upon him, piercing him through and through and the young noble couldn't quite stop the cold shiver that ran down his spine at the look.

Shinichi managed a nod and Akako continued.

"You can rest easy, little noble. I do not intend to hand over your heart to anyone. It is for my personal use and my personal use only."

Shinichi let out a slow breath.

At least that was one worry off his back.

"For my payment…" Akako's eyes wandered through the room and pointed towards the bookshelf next to his desk. "I shall take… that book."

Shinichi turned and walked over, skimming through the titles until they fell on one of his favorite books. It was relatively rare and he remembered the hassle he went through before he was finally able to hold it in his hands but he thought it was well worth it for the information.

He carefully took it out of its place and handed it to Akako, who weighed it in her palm before making it disappear in a swirl of black and red with a nod of satisfaction.

"Now, if you don't require any other services of me, then I must be going. I shall see you tonight, little noble. Until then."

And with another quick whirl of darkened colors, disappeared from his room.

Shinichi sat on the edge of his bed to consider what Akako had just told him.

So Akako knew what he had been thinking and had made it clear that she was working alongside others but at the same time that she was quite independent from them.

But what in the world did that mean then? What could the others stand to gain in helping Akako attain his heart? Could they be mutual beneficiaries? Akako was a powerful witch after all, probably a huge asset towards the completion of that sorcery circle. He dared not call her for more answers, however. He didn't think he wanted to risk another exchange with her and besides which, he doubted Akako would give him a straight answer if she deigned to give one at all.

His line of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Shinichi? Are you there?"

Shinichi's eyes widened and he almost wanted to hit himself.

He had completely forgotten that he left Kaito at his doorstep in his haste.

Flushing red with embarrassment, he quickly got up and opened the door for his friend who had a look of bemusement on his face.

"I'm… sorry about that," he apologized awkwardly.

Kaito grinned. "It's alright. What was the hurry anyway?"

"I was confirming a few things," Shinichi answered. "It doesn't really clear things up but at least it's not quite as worrisome as it might've been."

"Do you want to talk about it over lunch? Because I don't know about you but I'm starved."

He didn't feel quite as hungry, however. He wanted to continue working. There were still so many things left unanswered and…

Shinichi's eyes widened momentarily in realization.

There was no conceivable way he'll finish this case by the end of the day.

His stomach sank slightly at the thought.

Well, there was no helping what can't be helped.

He looked at Kaito, who was tugging at his arm and giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

This would be the last day he would have to spend with Kaito. No. Not just Kaito. This would be the last day he got to spend with any of his friends and the last day they'll spend with him before the being known as Shinichi Kudo disappeared forever.

Shinichi swallowed.

If… If that was how it was, then he wanted to give a proper goodbye, to give them one last memorable day. It was the least he owed.

"Say… Kaito," he began.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about having a get-together tonight with everyone?"

Surprise didn't quite describe the look that instantaneously crossed Kaito's face upon hearing his question.

"Eh? Really? You want… a party?" he asked in bewilderment, staring at Shinichi as though he had suddenly said he hated his job instead. "You hate parties."

"I never said party," Shinichi corrected, grimacing at the thought. "I said a get-together." Which was a _very _important difference in his world. Parties were loud and annoying. Get-togethers were smaller and more intimate.

Kaito beamed. "Why Shinichi, are you trying to be more sociable?"

Shinichi snorted. "I'm as sociable as I need to be. So? Do you want to try to have one?"

"Yes!" Kaito cheered, latching onto him in a huge hug. "Yay! My little Shinichi is growing up. Oh the thought is sending tears into my eyes!"

"Kaito," Shinichi grunted, trying to sound as annoyed as possible but the smile that belied his tone probably ruined the effect.

"This is great! Oh, but why so sudden?"

"Do you want a get-together or not?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Yeeeeeees!" Kaito whined, clinging to him still as he attempted to leave the room.

Shinichi sighed.

Dealing with Kaito can get exasperating sometimes but… he thought he'll miss this warmth the most when his time was at its end.

So he allowed himself to indulge in this affection, that even if it were to lose its meaning, this warmth will never leave him.

* * *

><p>I hope this didn't seem rushed and thanks for reading and especially for all those people who has expressed interest in the story throughout its long hiatus.<p> 


End file.
